Taking care of Zero chama
by vanillaszthevampire
Summary: Just another typical de-aging story where Zero gets turned back into a kid, and Kaname has to take care of him. But who does he have to protect him from, and why are so many people out to kill him? Oh wait, maybe it's not so typical... KxZ! with lot's of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Taking care of Zero-chama**

* * *

_**Summary:**_** Just another typical de-aging story where Zero gets turned back into a kid, and Kaname has to take care of him. But who does he have to protect him from, and why are so many people out to kill him? Oh wait, maybe it's not so typical... KxZ**

_**Slight AU! And characters may be OOC Takes place after Yuuki regains her memories, but the Shizuka and Rido thing hasn't happened yet. My take on what it would be like if Yuuki was still the same after "the change"**_

**warning M/M slash! Don't like don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS!**

**Just warning you now, updates may be a little slow but I'll try and post as frequently as possible! Also, since I'm rushing to post, there might be some spelling and grammar errors, so sorry in advance!**

**p.s: (Just so you're not confused) **_"thoughts are in italics"_"speech is normal"

_**also, I've double checked and it seems the name "Yuuki" is sometimes spelt without the second 'u' but according to Wikipedia and vampire-knight .net they spell it with 2 u's so I'm just going to go with that way :/_

* * *

_**Chapter1- The Beginning**_

Zero grumbled as the sun hit his eyes. He turned and hid his face into his pillow intending to go back to sleep only to have the blankets ripped off of him.

"YUUKI!" He Yelled angrily as he sat up in bed.

Sure enough, as he finally cracked his eyes open, he was staring into the face of Yuuki who was smiling innocently.

"Come on Zero! What kind of sister would I be if I let you sleep in and be late for class AGAIN."

Zero just rolled his eyes and mumbled "Technically you're that bastard KURAN's sister, not mine."

"Zeroooo." He heard Yuuki sigh and felt the bed sink as she sat on the edge.

"You know that just because it turns out I'm Kaname sister doesn't change things right? I'm still a prefect and I still go to day class with you! I'm still me. And even though my last name's changed, I'll still always be Cross's daughter, and your sister!" Zero felt Yuki run her fingers slowly up his arm in a way of comfort.

"Yeah yeah, except you're a frkin pureblood now." He spat angrily.

"Zero!" Yuuki gasped and got off the bed.

Zero sighed. "No wait. You're right you're still you…it'll just take some time to get used to."

Yuuki beamed happily. "Haha! I know what you mean! Imagine my shock when I realized I thought I was in love with my brother this whole time!"

"I can relate, after all I thought I was in love with you."

They both looked at each other before sharing a light chuckle. Things really had changed. After Yuuki regained her memories she realized she could not see Kaname in anything other than an older brother, and vice versa. Just as she had always seen Zero as her little brother (even if they were the same age). Meanwhile, without a love rival to worry about, Zero started to really reflect on his feelings for Yuuki and realized he was in love with the idea of being with Yuuki, but didn't really love her. At least not in that way. So at the end of an awkward confession, and even awkwarder kiss, Zero decided he could never love Yuuki more than a sister.

Of course that didn't mean he was suddenly okay with Yuuki being a pureblood, or that he and Kaname were suddenly friends. On the contrary, it made him hate the bastard even more! Sure Yuuki had gotten to stay a prefect and stay in the dayclass since all she had to do was batt her eyelashes and call the Chairman "daddy" but it was still hard to ignore the new looks of respect and formal way of speaking all the night class had when talking to Yuuki. It bothered him even more that she was going to be transferred to the Night class at the end of the semester!

Stopping his mental rant, Zero realized he was growling and Yuuki was looking at him strangely. Clearing his throat he hurriedly shoved Yuuki out the door. "Look just get going would ya? I've still got some hunter stuff I need to take care of before I get to class, don't worry I won't be late."

Yuki huffed but nodded and closed the door behind her.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Zero flopped back onto his bed. He knew it always bothered Yuuki that he was still out hunting, and that he was still searching for Shizuka Huo to get his revenge. It bothered her even more now that she was a pureblood herself, but Zero couldn't and wouldn't stop until he finally got his vengeance! And Yuuki knew this which is why she chooses not to say anything.

With a tired sigh, Zero got off his bed, stretched and then opened up a secret drawer underneath his desk mumbling an unlocking charm under his breath. It was one of the many hidden places he kept all his hunter stuff. He had been on a mission last night and killed all the level E's. Once they were all dead, he had found a strange amulet on the ground in the middle of where they had all been. It was weird, it seemed like they had all been trying to protect he amulet; whatever it was. Zero was going to turn in the amulet along with a report on the mission, but he had been too tired to do anything but crash by the time he had gotten home.

"Well I can't really put it off for much longer."

He sighed before filling out the standard report required after every mission. When he was done his eyes darted back to the mysterious amulet again. Hanging on a long black chord was a silver square with intrequate designs similar to his tattoo, with a large clear stone in the center the size of a dime. He toyed with it for a second and then almost dropped it when he swear he saw the stone glow! Staring at it intently for a few moments, the stone looked exactly as it did a minute ago. Shaking his head, Zero decided he imagined it and then placed it back down on his desk.

He then turned to get changed. When he was done, he looked back at the amulet and gasped as the stone had changed color! It was now the exact lilac as his eyes! Zero felt a chill run down his back as he stared down at the amulet. He hesitated before leaning down to pick it up, but as soon as he touched the stone, a bright light filled the room and then everything went black as Zero collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Yuuki sighed, she had been in the headmaster's office for the past 20 minutes discussing "pureblood matters" such as when she was going to start her training to become a "proper pureblood" since apparently she was "uneducated" when it came to vampire etiquette. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

The only good thing about his meeting was that Kaname was sitting there with her. She laughed to herself as she thought about how a couple months ago she would have been blushing to be in the same room as him and now he was just like a loveable overprotective brother.

_"Maybe a little too overprotective…"_She thought to herself as Kaname insisted Yuuki be transferred to the night class as soon as possible.

"Kaname, I understand your reasoning but we already agreed to let Yuuki stay in day class until the end of the term before switching." Smiling to herself, Yuuki almost didn't quite catch it when the Chairman continued

"Not only that but with the busy schedule you've decided for her, it doesn't look like any of that will matter since she will be leaving to go to England in the next 2 days."

"wait, WHAT?!" Squawked Yuuki in a very un-lady like way.

"Yuuki…" Kaname sighed and turned towards her giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"We've been through this, You're a pureblood now. And it's important to know how to behave during high society. England has one of the best vampire academies for pureblood training... Please, for me?"

Yuuki sighed in defeat. There was no way she could say no to Kaname now. Not after all he's done for her.

"Fine." She pouted. But her pout quickly turned into a smirk "But Kaname I'm surprised you're letting me go all alone! Are you sure it will be safe?" She asked innocently turning towards Kaname to give him her best doe-eyes.

Kaname smirked in return before replying in the same innocent tone as she "Don't worry Yuuki, it is one of the safest and most heavily guarded places for vampires in the world. That's partly the reason why I'm sending you there. And not only that but Siren will be with you the entire time. I would go myself, but it is an all girl school unfortunately."

Yuuki slumped in defeat. Kaname was too cunning! "Fine." She said softly. But in her head all she could think about was Zero! She promised she wouldn't abandon him when she regained her memories and now it would be as if she was leaving him! As if reading her thoughts Kaname gently rested a hand on her thigh

"I'm sure Kiryu-kun will understand Yuuki. It's really for the best."

She opened her mouth to reply when suddenly something in her froze. She felt some sort of strange tingling in the air. Kaname noticed it too for he immediately tensed. It was silent for a second before the sound of a heart wrenching scream tore through the halls. Yuuki's heart froze, she knew that scream.

"ZERO!"

Yuuki was up and out the door in less time it took to blink. It was time like these where she was glad she was a pureblood. She raced up to Zero's room and tore through the door too worried to noticed she had taken the door off its hinges. Her eyes darted around the room before she finally noticed the flash of silver hair on a small body lying on the floor under his desk.

"Zero?" she asked cautiously walking towards the small figure.

She knelt down and gasped as she took in the sight, it looked to be a little boy around the age of 5. But that little boy was wearing a (very) oversized day class uniform, had a tattoo on the side of his neck, and had multiple piercings. The only thing out of the ordinary was that he was wearing a strange amulet she had never seen before.

She cradled the unconscious boy gently in her arms and almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Kaname. She had been so focused on getting there she hadn't even noticed Kaname was right behind her.

"Is that…?" Kaname asked quietly. Yuuki just nodded silently. "It's Zero."

* * *

Tbc… Read and Review please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Taking care of Zero chama**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Cause**_

Yuuki and Kaname were silent for a few moments, trying to take in what exactly had happened to cause Zero to turn into a 5year old! Their silence however was interrupted when a flustered Headmaster burst through the door. (Well more like doorway since Yuuki had already taken the door off its hinges)

"What happened?! Where's my Zero-chan?!" He yelled anxiously.

Yuuki just silently stood up so that the Chairman could see what she was cradling in her arms.

"That's…SO CUTEEEEEEEEEE ! OH ZEROOOOO! DADDY LOVES YOU SO MUCH AND DADDY'S GOING TO DRESS YOU UP AND TAKE CARE OF YOU AND WE CAN HAVE BATHS TOGETHER AND-"

The Chairman's rant promptly came to a stop when Yagari punched him in the face. Yuuki and Kaname just stood there stunned, but kind of grateful that the noise had once again receded a few levels.

Not that Kaname could really blame the chairman…even he had to admit, Zero looked... adorable! With his rosy cheeks, big innocent eyes, button nose, and small figure, it was a wonder this was the same Zero who threatened him on a daily basis! Shaking his head from his thoughts, Kaname quickly got a hold of himself and turned his attention to Yuuki who had asked what Yagari was doing here.

"I heard screaming and when I saw 2 purebloods racing up here like someone was attacking I figured I better follow" he said with a shrug as an explanation why he was here.

He then took in the sight of Zero in Yuuki's arms and gaped as the cigarette in his mouth fell to the floor. It was at that moment that Zero decided to wake up his eyes. Yuuki quickly laid him down on the bed while everyone seemed to hover around him.

"Zero… can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Zero blearily opened his eyes and everything seemed a bit fuzzy but after blinking a few times he took in the shape of Yuuki leaning over him.

"Y-Yuuki? What happened?" He asked.

Yuuki had to force herself not giggle as she heard the adorable high pitched squeaky voice Zero had.

"Actually we were hoping you would tell us that boy." Said a gruff voice. Zero blinked a bit before he noticed his mater standing in the room.

"Master? What's going on?"

Kaname sighed, "maybe this will help" he said as he elegantly picked Zero up and held him up to the mirror on his dresser.

"WHAT THE HECK PUT ME DOWN KURAN OR I'LL-"

Zero abruptly stopped kicking when he caught a look at himself in the mirror. He was 5 again, as simple as that. He was glad Kaname put him down because if he looked at himself for any longer he might have passed out from shock.

"how- How did this happen?" Zero gritted out between his teeth.

It seemingly took all his control not to lash out and shoot something or throw a tantrum! Wait what? Throw a tantrum? Apparently whatever affected him physically was starting to affect him mentally as well.

"We don't know, we heard you screaming and came into find you unconscious and like this." Whispered Yuuki, voice thick with worry.

Yagari had been watching silently the whole time before he finally noticed the amulet. Jumping from his spot on leaning against the wall, he rushed over and shoved the Chairman out of the way (who had just started to get up from his punch) before kneeling so that he was eye level with Zero. He then picked up the amulet that was around his neck and looked at it.

"Tell me exactly where you got this, and what the hell possessed you to put this on!" He growled.

The others looked at him uncertainly. Zero scrunched his face in concentration (quite adorably I might add) as he tried to remember.

"I found it on my mission yesterday…the level E's were trying to protect it I think. This morning I remember touching it so that I could get a better look to include it in my report but…I never put it on…everything else is a blurr." He said poutingly, annoyed with himself for not remembering more.

Yagari sighed, It was without a doubt exactly what he feared it to be.

"Zero, I need you to listen to me very carefully. That amulet is full of darkness. It can do many things depending on what the creator of the amulet wanted it to do. From the looks of it, you got lucky, for many of these can be charmed to instantly kill their owners. The amulet has been charmed to physically regress your age to a certain mindset. The longer you wear it on, the more mentally you regress until you match the age you are physically charmed to be. Physically, it works instantly, while mentally the change takes place going by hours. You were 17, and now I'm guessing you are 5. Thus it will take you 12 hours before you have mentally reached the age of 5. After that you will remain that age until you take the amulet off, once you do, everything will return back to normal. Before you ask, it is not that easy, it is virtually impossible to take the amulet once you are wearing it. It will literally strangle you if you try. The only person who can take it off is the creator of the amulet itself."

Zero was getting more and more frustrated with every word he heard.

"Great! So you're telling me that I'm going to be stuck like this forever until some we find the bloody fool who created the amulet in the first place?!" Zero spluttered in disbelief as Yagari just nodded.

He then let out a stream of curse which caused a slight chuckle from Kaname, (which Zero was too upset to notice) And caused Yuki to cover his mouth with her hand.

"Zero it just doesn't seem right that a child as cute as you is using such language." She said scolding him lightly. Zero's eye just twitched.

"Cute?" He asked in a deadly cold voice.

Before he could have another outburst Yagari quickly intervened.

"I wasn't finished yet. The fact that you don't remember putting it on, means it was charmed to activate upon contact with you and you alone. Once the stone turned the same shade of your eyes, it was activated. And you would have no control over your body as you put it on."

"but I picked it up yesterday and nothing happened…" wondered Zero.

Yagari just shook his head. It activates upon contact with skin, you must have been wearing gloves."

Zero nodded slowly, remembering he had been wearing his biker gloves at the time.

"But why me?" Whispered Zero angrily.

"Don't know, but this was no coincidence." Yagari finished before fishing in his pocket to light up another cigarette.

"So Zero is being targeted."

Came the surprisingly serious voice of chairman Cross. He had been so quiet that everyone had forgotten he was there, but it seems he has turned into "serious mode."

"How do you know so much about this? Is it a hunter tool? Is a hunter targeting me?" Asked Zero trying to mimic the serious tone (which did not work by the way as his voice was still one of a 5 year old).

Yagari shook his head. Taking in a deep drag of his cigarette before blowing it out making Zero cough slightly. Yagari realizing Zero was just a kid right now ruffled his hair before putting out the cigarette.

"Sorry kid." He muttered. Earning a death glare from Zero.

"It's not a hunter tool. It's a form of manipulation that can be used on humans and vampires alike. It's very ancient and extremely rare. It's power is strong enough to even effect you bloodsucking purebloods over here. I have no idea how whoever is targeting you even managed to find it. "

Kaname had raised his eyes at this.

"How come I have never heard of it?" He asked politely choosing to ignore the bloodsucker comment.

"you probably have, it goes by many names. Ever heard of the _tenebris__volunt__*_ or the _lapidem__flexibus__**_? It's the same thing."

Kaname raised his eyebrows in shock but nodded in understanding.

"But isn't there anything we can do?!" Wailed Yuuki.

"I'm sorry but no. The only thing would be to find the creator and to get them to remove it themselves."

"SCREW THAT! I'll take this damn thing off myself!" Rorared Zero.

"Zero NOOO!" Cried Yuuki, at the same time Kaname cried out "ZERO Don't!"

but it was too late, the minute Zero tried taking the amulet off of his head the cord immediately got smaller and sharper till it was strangling around Zero's neck choking him and cutting into his skin as blood dripped down his neck.

"STOP STRUGGLING AND LET GO OF IT!" commanded Yagari who was restraining a thrashing Zero.

As soon as Zero calmed down, the necklace started getting longer till it was hanging loosely around his neck once more. Zero gasped, and couldn't help the tears the fell from his eyes as he tried to breathe again.

Yuuki looked at him heartbroken and felt tears well up in her own eyes. In his 5 year old body with tears streaming down his face, he really was just a little kid.

"Oh Zero" She murmured before squeezing him into a tight hug.

Zero closed his eyes for a second seemingly to compose himself before he opened them once more. They had been talking for a while so he figured he was mentally 15 right about now. He opened his eyes to see Yuuki looking at him determinedly.

"Well if someone is targeting your life than I will just have to stay here and protect you!"

"NO!" Yelled Kaname, Zero, and the Chairman all at the same time.

"My dear sweet daughter, It's too dangerous to stay here. You have no idea who is targeting Zero and you're just barely getting control over your powers. I'm afraid I won't allow you to stay." Stated The Chairman being serious for once.

"He's right Yuuki. It's much too dangerous, and you're a pureblood now. You can't keep doing things irrationally. Do not forget your duties as pureblood princess, You must go to England and study there, they are expecting you and it won't look good for you not to show up." Replied Kaname coolly.

Kaname hated playing the guilt card that made it sound like he was disappointed in her or that she wasn't good enough. It wasn't like that all! But he knew that if he said it, she would feel bad enough to go. Already he could see the hesitance in her eyes.

"I'll be fine Yuuki. It's fine. You should go. I can take care of myself." Replied Zero crossing his arms.

He couldn't meet her eyes though, although it was the first time hearing she was moving to England, he had a feeling something like this would be happening as soon as she had first regained her memories. It hurt that she would be leaving and she hadn't even told him, but he would rather her safe and far away then close and at danger. Yuuki, however, was still shaking her head fiercely.

"I understand what you're saying Kaname-sempai, and Ch-Daddy, but Zero what's going to happen in 10 hours when you fully turn 5? Will you still be able to take care of yourself?! You're always protecting me! Now I want to protect you." She said firmly. Determination ringing in her eyes. It was at this time that Zero was desperate enough to turn to Kaname.

Kaname was deep in thought. If this was what was round Zero's neck than there really was nothing anyone could do until they found the creator of the amulet. However it was obvious that the creator of the amulet was also the person who was targeting Zero themselves. This could end up leading to a trap which may make this whole ordeal a lot more complicating.

Kaname sighed and shook his head. Although they are targeting Zero, they could easily be using Zero as bait to lure Yuuki out to them!

"_She is afterall a recently turned pureblood princess and a powerful Kuran no doubt! Word must have gotten around and this whole thing could be part of some elaborate scheme! No." _he thought solemnly.

He would not let that happen! He would protect his beloved sister at all costs! _"Yuuki has to go to England where she will be safe. No matter what!"_

Mentally sighing at what he was about to do, he turned and finally caught Zero's eye. They both shared a look and Zero silently agreed, even in his 5 year old body, they would protect Yuuki at all costs.

"Yuuki, you will go to England and I give you my word I will protect Zero at all costs. Even with my life."

* * *

* dark wish

**stone of manipulation

^had to go on google translator and translated that to latin so hopefully its the right wording :]

* * *

_**What do you think? :] Hopefully my explanation made sense on what exactly caused Zero to turn into a chibi! And I know Kaname and Zero are both still caring a little too much about Yuuki, but don't worry, I needed a reason to get her out of there so that soon it will focus on our fave couple Kaname x Zero! :D Thank you sooo much for all the views! *hugs!* I'll be updating soon! Xoxo!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Taking care of Zero chama**

_**Chapter 3- Zero chama meets the Night Class**_

* * *

Yuuki gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"R-Really? You would honestly do that Kaname-sama?"

"Yes, Yuki, I swear to you."

The Chairman smiled a knowing smile while Yagari who had been silent this whole time snorted loudly.

"And why the hell would he be safe with you blood sucker? He can stay with me." He said gruffly.

Kaname just smirked. "And you intend to take a 5 year old with you when you are hunting down the creator of the amulet?"

Yagari paled then grumbled. "Fine, but you hurt him, I kill you."

With that he stalked out of the room, "I've wasted enough time here. I'm going to HQ to see if I can find any more information on the amulet." With that he left.

"Zero-channnn! You don't have to fret, you can stay with me allllll day! And I'll watch over you!" Said the Chairman, all traces of previous seriousness gone. "Oh, although that might get a little tough since I'll have to answer questions on where you went and help Yagari with tracking, as well as find 2 suitable prefect replacements…hmmm…I suppose Kaname as a babysitter really is the best option…"

Zero paled drastically. "no way in hell."

"SEE?! Zero and Kaname don't get along, I can't leave Zero here alone. I'm staying." Confirmed Yuuki as she sat on the bed and crossed her arms stubbornly.

Zero sighed and Kaname shot Zero a sidelong glare.

"Fine." Mumbled Zero under his breath.

The headmaster and Yuuki both just looked a him for a moment. Not quite believing what they heard.

"I SAID FINE! I'LL GO WITH KURAN! HAPPY NOW?!" Zero yelled before making a cute pout that even Kaname had to admit was adorable.

"Alright Zero, I'll go, but only if you promise that you'll listen to what Kaname says and let him take care of you...and you if you don't agree than I'm not leaving! After all I really don't mind staying!" She said softly tracing his cheek with her index finger.

Zero blushed before pushing her off. "Yes yes I promise now just get out of here will ya? I'm sure you have things to pack!"

Yuuki glomped Zero in a big hug before turning to hug Kaname too.

"Thanks Kaname, Zero, it really means a lot if my 2 favourite brothers can learn to get along." She smiled brightly before heading out the door to finish packing her things.

"YUUUUUKIIII! MY DARLING DAUGHTER DON'T I GET A HUG TOO?!" Cried the Chairman as the eccentric man chased after her.

Soon the only people left in the room were Zero and Kaname.

Zero glared daggers at Kaname. "That was only for Yuki, I can take care of myself." He huffed crossing his arms stubbornly.

Kaname resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He leaned in towards Zero till he was cowering over him.

"Well we'll just see if you feel that way in 12 hours hmm?" He then smiled sadistically "Besides, you made a promise to dear Yuuki that you would let me take care of you did you not? And we purebloods take promises verrrrry seriously." He whispered in Zero's ear earning a slight shudder from Zero.

Smirking, he left Zero in his room as he heard the Chairman returning.

* * *

Kaname sighed. It had been 12 hours and he was not exactly looking forward to this. As soon as he had gotten back to the moon dorms, everyone had heard the scream and was anxiously waiting to hear what happened.

Kaname had to explain to his inner circle in detail what happened, and get them to agree to be on their best behavior when "Zero-chama" arrived since he would be staying with them until this whole matter was sorted out. They were all aware that once the 12 hours had passed he would be a complete 5 year old in mind body and spirit so they all agreed quite easily to be extra nice. (Other than Aido who grudgingly agreed that only if he had to but the kid would probably be a brat.)

The rest of his circle seemed a little more excited to meet him especially Takuma who had already gone out and found a coloring book for him to play with. Kaname sighed again and then reminded himself that Zero was pretty cute yesterday, even if he was in his 17 year old mind…maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Besides, it was for Yuuki. His dear beloved sister.

"_Yes, for Yuuki, for Yuuki."_

He kept telling himself. Repeating it in his head like a mantra. By the time he had said it several times, he realized he was already outside of the Chairman's personal quarters.

He knocked twice before a grinning Chairman opened the door.

"Ahh, Kaname-sama just in time. Zero had awakened from his nap a few minutes ago , and it has officially been 12 hours so I'll just go get him."

Kaname smiled politely and waited by the door, but the last thing he was expecting was to see a smiley little Zero running towards him at full speed with his arms out stretched for a hug and jumping into his arms!

"KANAMEEEEE!" he squealed excitedly.

To say Kaname was shocked was an understatement. He blinked and looked at the bundle of joy in his arms who was smiling broadly and showing a cute dimple on either cheek before looking up to the Chairman to confirm that this really is Zero.

"Ahh, he may have had a little bit of chocolate…" The chairman said sheepishly.

Kaname raised an eyebrow and wanted to ask how much chocolate could he have had if he only woke up from his nap a few minutes ago! But before he could ask Cross was already ushering him out.

"Now now, off you go! Zero-chan. Behave okay?" He said wagging his finger at him.

Zero nodded seriously before turning to look at Kaname again. Kaname thought maybe he wanted to be put down so he was about o but then was pleasantly surprised when instead Zero just snuggled into his chest and breathed in deeply.

"You smell nice." He said softly. And Kaname felt himself doing something he hadn't done in years: blushing.

As Kaname carried Zero into the moon dorm he felt the child trembling slightly.

"Zero, are you cold?" he asked concerned when another shudder ran through his thin frame.

"It feels like her in there…" he whispered before burying his face in Kaname's chest.

"Her?" Kaname wondered.

He watched as Zero unconsciously rubbed his tattoo, the same place where Shizuka Huo had bitten him. Realization hit Kaname. Zero was feeling the aura of the other vampires Which also meant that since Zero obviously had never been bitten at 5, he still had some of his memories from 17.

"_But wouldn't I smell more like her than they do."_ He wondered aimlessly, afterall he was pureblood like her.

His question was answered when Zero continued.

"You do too, but it's different, I'm safe when I'm with you." He sighed in content before continuing to nuzzle Kaname's neck. "Always safe."

Kaname was stunned for a moment_._ From what he remembered reading about the tenebris volunt* the child wasn't really a different person, but more like an extension of one's true self. And the one thing that genuinely stayed the same was the child's feelings from their original age.

"_But that doesn't make sense! Unless…Zero always felt safe with me? No impossible! He must be feeling safe because of the promise to Yuuki. Yes that's it." _

Kaname was shaken out of his thoughts when they had arrived outside the door.

"Now listen Zero, I know they kind of feel like _her_ but I promise they will not hurt you." He said firmly

. Zero shyly nodded before whispering "Will they like me?"

Surprised Zero was even worried about something like this, Kaname nodded encouragingly.

"Of course they will!"

He wasn't exactly sure why he said that but felt a warmth in his heart when he saw Zero smile back at him. But that still made him wonder, the Zero he knew never cared what other people thought… Kaname had always pride himself in knowing his enemy as well as he knew his friends, but maybe he didn't truly know Zero at all…

Feeling Zero tremble slightly in his arms, Kaname decided it would be best not to waste any more time on useless thoughts. He slowly walked in the door and into the room of vampires.

"Everyone, this is Zero." He said formally.

Zero quickly hid his face in Kaname's chest. The night class was silent for a few moments, as they all were thinking the same thing. They were stunned that the little boy who was clinging to Kaname's chest like his life depended on it was the same snarky and sarcastic Zero they all knew!

Takuma came out of his shock first and was the first one to boldly walk up to Kaname and Zero.

"It's very nice to meet you Zero, I'm Takuma." He said with a smile.

Zero was still pretty nervous but when he heard a friendly voice speak to him he decided to take a peek from under his bangs. He saw a cheerful and friendly blond who seemed nice so Zero gave a shy smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Zewo." He said quietly. Before sticking out his hand. His parents had always told him to be polite after all.

Takuma beamed back at him and shook his hand. Which made Zero slowly smile too.

When the rest of the circle had seen such an innocent and angelic like smile they could barely believe it was Zero! Even Ruka had to admit she was touched. Gasping from the cuteness, Ruka decided she wanted Zero to smile at her too!

"Hello Zero" she said Softly. "I'm Ruka."

Zero gave a smile in return and shook her hand before turning back to Kaname and whispering slightly loud. "Kaname she's really pretty!"

Ruka blushed and lightly tapped Zero on the nose before moving aside so the next person could be introduced. It was then that she decided she loved this cute adorable boy and anyone who messed with him would deal with her! The rest of the night class watched in awe as cute little Zero even managed to woo the stone cold heart of Ruka.

Shiki and Rima were the next 2 people to calmly walk up to the little Zero.

"Greetings Zero. I'm Shiki."

To most people it seemed like Shiki was completely expressionless and monotone. But not to Zero who was able to pick up the small upturning of his lips and the small hint of a smile.

"Hi Shiki. I'm Zewo. And It's okay I understand that a small honest smile is better than a big fake one." Said Zero as he patted Shiki's head.

It was there that Shiki decided he liked Zero very much. Shiki pulled out the last pocky from his box and held it out to Zero. Zero accepted it shyly before taking a bite and beaming. As Zero munched on a strawberry pocky stick, he decided he liked Shiki too.

Rima who was standing beside Shiki the whole time decided to make herself known.

"I'm Rima." She said simply.

Zero smiled, Rima reminded him a lot like Shiki. "I'm Zewo." He replied.

Rima then leaned forward and lightly pinched Zero's cheeks earning a small pout from Zero.

"You would make a good model. If you ever need anything come find me." She said before giving one of her rare smiles that was gone by the time it took to blink.

Zero smiled in return. He got the feeling it was a big compliment coming from someone like Rima.

The last 2 people to introduce themselves was Kain and Aido.

Kain walked up first and ruffled Zero's hair which led Zero to huff and try to fix it back in place.

"The name's Kain and I'll be watching out for ya so don't worry about anything but having fun while you're here kay kid?"

Zero huffed and replied "I'm not a kid! I'm almost 5 and a half!" But then gave a small smile for Kain's kind words.

Kain then nudged Aido who grumbled and gave a slight glare.

"Aido. But you may know me as Idol! And don't think you can get away with anything just cause you look like some kid." He turned on his heel and stalked away before Zero could reply.

Zero turned to look at Kaname questionably but Kaname (who was still holding him) just lightly pulled him in closer.

"don't worry about Aido, he's just a bit jealous at all the attention you're getting." Kaname mumbled into Zero's hair.

"But what if I don't want to be in the attention?" Asked Zero tilting his head to the side cutely.

Kaname just chuckled. "You're too cute not to be." He then chuckled some more when he caught Zero adorning a deep blush.

After the introductions were done, Kaname let Zero down so could play for a bit before making him take a nap so that he would be awake for the night class. Kaname and Cross had argued for a bit whether or not to keep Zero on vampire time or normal time, but in the end it was decided it would be best if he was on the same time as Kaname so that he could be with him all the time. Kaname let his lips quirk up in a small smile as he watched Zero happily coloring with Takuma.

* * *

* dark wish

^the name of the amulet

* * *

**Ahh so what did you think? Isn't Zero Kawaiiiii? :) I know not much happened in this chapter but I promise there will be lot's more KanameZero fluff moments to come! ;) plus to keep the plot from getting boring there will be some excitement from Zero's attackers so stay tuned! :)**

**Thanks again for all the views and to those who favorited! *HUGS!* A special shout out to snipits42 who was my first review so thank you for your comment! :)**

**I'll be updating soon! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Taking care of Zero chama**

* * *

_**Chapter 4- Zero chama takes a Bath**_

Everyone was happily entertaining Zero when Kaname noticed Zero rubbing his eyes. When he started yawning Kaname decided it was time for Zero to go to bed.

"Zero, I think it's time for you to go to bed now."

"No! I don't wanna go to bed! I wanna stay up with you!" Wailed Zero giving Kaname his best puppy dog eyes.

"Now Zero you know it's time for bed."

"NO!" Cried Zero and he jumped off the couch to run away from Kaname.

Kaname sighed, he knew that a bit of Zero's stubbornness was still there but he hoped it wouldn't come up this soon. He vaguely wondered what Cross had done to get Zero to take a nap.

* * *

Aido had been watching the whole scene from the top of the stairs and he was getting fed up. He had to watch everybody coo around him the whole time! Even his own cousin was smitten by Zero's angelic face. Did no one remember that this was the same bastard who threatened everyone on a daily basis?! He was probably faking the part that made him act like a 5 year old!

In fact Aido wouldn't have been surprised if Zero was laughing at all of them for believing him and making a fool of themselves the whole time. Growling he decided he would teach him a lesson. Especially since now Zero wouldn't even be able to threaten him with his gun if wanted to.

Smirking, Aido waited till Zero started running down the hallway (who was intending to hide from Kaname) before he made the whole floor turn to ice. Zero quickly lost his balance and skid to the floor where he crashed to the ground. Hard.

Aido started laughing at the dumbstruck expression on Zero's face before he jumped down from the stairs and landed in front of him. Zero had already started tearing him up from the fall and Aido could see his lip trembling but he wasn't buying it.

"Listen here you little brat. You might have everyone here wrapped around your little finger but I don't buy it. The last you can do is show Kaname-sama some respect." He said shoving Zero down.

Zero couldn't help but whimper a little. But he didn't have to wait long before Kaname came rushing in followed by Takuma, and Ruka.

"Zero are you alright, we heard a loud noise…" Takuma stopped his sentence as he took in the scene.

Zero on the ground with Aido leaning over him and the hallway frozen solid. Kaname didn't waste any time picking Zero up and cradling him to his chest.

"I-I fell! I'm sorry!" Sobbed Zero.

"Shhh, It's alright now." Kaname said soothingly as he stroked Zero's hair.

Kaname then turned to Aido his eyes blazing in anger.

"I don't even want to hear what your reason was, You. Will. Pay." He said in an icy cold voice

"Y-Yes Kaname-sama!" Adios said frighteningly.

"I'll deal with you later." He whispered coldly before walking past him carrying a still whimpering Zero in his arms.

Adio let his breath out but didn't get to relax for long when Ruka came at him snarling with fury.

" How. Dare. You." she whispered dangerously.

Aido gulped, he had never seen Ruka so riled up.

_"I thought she would be on my side! If she's this upset maybe Zero really was just a kid after all!"_He thought guiltily.

* * *

Kaname carried Zero up to his bedroom before gently putting him down on the bed.

"Are you alright now?" He asked softly as he brushed a few stray bangs out of his face.

Zero just nodded mutely rubbing his arm slightly.

"Did you hurt your arm?" Asked Kaname in concern.

Zero puffed out his chest and tried to look strong.

"I'll be okay. Mamma used to always say I was a tough cookie." He said proudly.

Kaname chuckled before agreeing "Yes you are. Let's get you cleaned up shall we?"

Zero just nodded tiredly. Kaname carried him to the bathroom and then helped him get out of his clothes. He was expecting for Zero to struggle but he figured Zero must have been too tired to notice.

By the time Kaname had filled the tub and put Zero in, Zero was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Kaname made sure to keep one arm against his back to hold him up and make sure he didn't sink in. He then took out a soft wash cloth and gently washed Zero down.

Zero let out another yawn and relaxed against Kaname's arm. The warm water felt so good it made him feel sleepy. He knew it wasn't safe to fall sleep in the tub but Kaname was there and he knew he wouldn't let anything happen to him so he slowly let himself relax as felt Kaname rubbing a warm wash cloth over his skin in a soothing manner.

By now Zero had started nodding off and had to jerk awake every few seconds. Kaname had chuckled and murmured that they were almost done. Zero was so focused on trying to stay awake he hadn't even heard him. But When Kaname started massaging his scalp when he put in the shampoo it felt so nice and relaxing. It reminded him on how Ichiru used to shampoo his hair for him. Zero felt himself melt into the touch and his eyes just felt too heavy to keep them open any longer. Before he knew it he was fast asleep.

* * *

Kaname chuckled to himself as watched Zero's eyes get droopy and slowly close only to be blinked open a second later as he jerked himself awake. " We're Almost done. Sleep if you're tired." He said soothingly as he gently started shampooing Zero's baby soft hair with some lavender smelling shampoo. As Kaname started massaging the shampoo in, it seemed that was all the reassurance Zero needed before he relaxed into a deep sleep.

Kaname smiled at the sight of the peaceful looking child. The Zero he knew always looked on edge, and it was nice to imagine he would have the same expression when he slept.

Smiling to himself, he scooped Zero up and wrapped him up in a fluffy towel before carrying him back into the bedroom.

"_Zero still doesn't have any clothes that fit him so I guess we'll have to go shopping tomorrow."_

Thought Kaname as he rummaged through his drawers for some pajamas. All of his pajamas were pure silk but he figured it would have to do as he slipped the shirt over Zero's head.

He then found a pair of new boxers Zero could wear as shorts and put them on Zero as well. Everything was quite big on him and the shirt alone reached up to his knees, but Kaname decided Zero looked quite adorable wearing his clothes.

A sudden thought flashed in his mind on what the normal Zero would look like wearing his clothes but he quickly shook the thought out of his head.

He then tucked Zero into bed and leaned down to lightly kiss his forehead.

"Sweet Dreams Zero." He whispered softly.

"_And now time to deal with Aido's punishment."_Kaname thought evilly.

* * *

BONUS SCENE:

_Blood. Everywhere was blood. Zero tried to scream but nothing came out. All around him people were dead. And in the center of it all were Red eyes that were staring at him menacingly. The monster smiled maliciously and Zero could see 2 gleaming fangs in its mouth, followed by a trail of blood leading down its chin as if it had just feasted on a meal. It's hair was dirty, tangled and matted in more blood, and so was its hands. When it opened its mouth to speak, this time Zero did scream; he had been looking in a mirror. "This is who you are" whispered a voice darkly in his ear, and far in the distance he swear he heard a the distinct sound of a bell tinkling in the wind._

Gasping Zero bolted upright in bed panting harshly, as tears streamed down his cheek. He sucked in large gulps of air and tried to calm his rapid heartbeat.

The door suddenly flew open and Kaname rushed through the doorway with a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Zero, are you alright? I felt immense distress in your aura and-"

Zero barely wait for him to finish and didn't waste any time scrambling out of bed and throwing himself in Kaname's arms.

Sobbing into Kaname's shoulder he let Kaname stroke his hair soothingly.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked quietly.

Sniffling Zero nodded.

Kaname gently carried Zero back to the bed and let him sit in his lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kaname asked quietly as he tried to soothe the shaking that wracked the younger ones body.

"I was a monster." He finally whispered hoarsely.

"I see." Kaname whispered sadly. He had a feeling he knew exactly what the nightmare was.

"Well you're not a monster to me. And even if you were I would still like you." Kaname whispered as he gently pulled Zero off his lap and coached him to lie down again. When Zero didn't say anything Kaname rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Try to go back to sleep okay?"

Zero just nodded but he then latched on to one of Kaname's hands and refused to let go.

"Kaname…would you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep? Please?" Zero asked, his voice breaking on the last word.

"Of course." Replied Kaname instantly.

"Lay down with me?" Zero asked hopefully.

Kaname just smiled. "Sure."

And so Kaname laid down next to Zero, and yet the younger one snuggle up to him and curl into his chest.

Zero slept smoothly through the rest of the night, and surprisingly so did Kaname.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Lot's of cute fluff in this chapter! :) In the next chapter Aido will try to make it up to Zero and all the night class will start fighting for Zero's attention. Also a mischievous Zero + shopping = trouble! Heehee!**_

_**Thank you once again for all the views and to all those who followed and favourited! Love you all! Xoxo**_

_**Special shout out to all those who reviewed, you motivate me to write more sooner so thanks so much! *big hugs!* :D Special shout out to all those who reviewed!**_**  
**

_******All responses to my lovely reviews is on the new REVIEWERS PAGE! So go check it out if you're looking for my reply! xoxo :]**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Taking care of Zero chama**

_**Chapter 5 – Zero chama and the talent show**_

* * *

Zero woke up finding himself in the warm embrace of Kaname. He smiled to himself and snuggled closer as Kaname unconsciously pulled him tighter to his chest. He stayed like that for a few moments breathing in Kaname's scent before he couldn't ignore his excitement any longer and scrambled out of bed.

Kaname still looked tired, so he made sure to quietly tip toe out of the room before shutting the door and creeping downstairs to see what the rest of his new friends were up to.

He gleefully walked down the stairs humming a small tune before walking into the living room and was surprised to see he wasn't alone. Ruka and Kain were in a deep discussion with Aido who seemed to be pouting on the couch.

* * *

"You're lucky Kaname was interrupted by Zero's nightmare before he finished with you otherwise I doubt you would be walking right now!" Growled Ruka.

"Yea I get it already! Didn't you yell at me enough yesterday?" grumbled Aido rubbing his cheek absent mindedly.

His cheek was still red and sore and there was clearly the imprint of Kaname's hand when he had slapped him so hard he had gone flying into the wall.

Not only that but Ruka gave him one hell of a headache using her illusion powers on him!

But it was true, he hadn't seen Kaname that furious in a while, and if he hadn't left to go check on Zero he was sure he would have suffered way, way worse.

He wasn't sure what Zero did but he got lucky since Kaname didn't end up coming back down.

"All I'm saying is you better apologize to him next time you see him!" Ruka threatened.

"It's true, you really screwed up and you need to make it up to him." Kain said turning to give Aido a glare of his own.

"Alright! I said I will!" He glared back at them defiantly, and then noticed that Kain was looking at someone behind him.

Aido turned his head to see a little Zero peeping from behind the coach looking at him nervously.

He sighed. He didn't need to look at Ruka to know she was giving Aido a dirty look and urging him to say something. He himself had to admit that they way Zero was looking at him fearfully right now proved that he wasn't faking the whole 5 year old thing.

"Hey sweetie, you're awake!" Ruka said sweetly.

Aido had to hide a shudder, it was just weird hearing Ruka talk so kindly, he was used to her bitching.

Zero nodded but didn't move from his spot.

"Come here kid, Aido's not going to hurt you, he just wants to apologize for yesterday." Said Kain softly

Zero looked at Kain for a seconds before huffing. "I'm not a kid!" He whined before finally moving from his spot.

Ruka pulled him onto her lap where he started absent mindedly playing with her long hair.

"Well, Aido…" Kain said elbowing him.

Aido sighed. He might as well get it over with, but knowing Zero he would be too stubborn to forgive him.

"I'm really sorry for yesterday Zero. I lost my temper and took it out on you."

Zero was quiet for a few minutes before breaking out into one of the cutest and innocent smiles Aido had ever seen.

"It's okay. I understand you were having a bad day."

Aido blinked in surprise. _"That's it? He's really forgiving me just like that?"_

Aido's shock must've shown on his face because Zero just giggled and then said "We can be friends now! BUT…"

"_I knew it! What's he going to make me do in return? Probably humiliate me in some way.."_

"BUT to make it up to me…I want your juice!" Squealed Zero happily pointing to the un drunken glass of orange juice on the table.

"Th-that's all?"

"Yep! " Zero smiled. "But if you're thirsty then we can share it, and you can have half."

Aido blushed lightly, Zero was too cute! Now he started to feel even worse for making him cry yesterday.

Smiling softly he held the glass of juice and whispered to Kain to get him a popsicle stick.

Kain just gave him a wtf look and asked him where he would even find a stick. But Adio just shooed him away before turning back to Zero and saying

"I'll do better than that Zero, I'll give you a treat!"

Zero tilted his head cutely not understanding, but soon Kain came back holding a the stick. Adio dropped it in the juice before freezing the whole thing and pulling out the now orange popsicle form the glass. "Here you go Zero"

Zero stared wide eyed and in awe. "DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!" He squealed in excitement bouncing up and down.

Aido laughed and found his head growing bigger with all the compliments he was receiving as he turned the popsicle back into juice, and then froze it again.

Zero now thought Aido was the coolest person ever, and anxiously tried to climb into his lap. Ruka pouted that Zero seemed to like Aido better, but Aido just beamed and started doing a bunch of tricks like making a small ice sculpture out of thin air.

Kain amused at the reaction Zero was giving, decided he wanted in on the fun too.

"Zero, what do you think of this?" He asked smiling before he made fireballs appear in his hands and started juggling.

Zero's mouth gaped open and before long he was clapping and cheering loud enough to wake up and draw the attention of the rest of the night class.

* * *

Kaname woke up from his peaceful sleep as he heard loud cheering and laughing. He groaned and rolled over wondering who it was that was going to have hell to pay for waking him up from his comfortable slumber.

He squinted one eye open and saw that it was till light out. He wondered why it was that everyone was even awake when it was still the "middle of the night" for them. He was about to go back to sleep when he remembered he had to be up during daylight hours to take Zero shopping today anyway, so he might as well get up.

His sleepy mind finally caught up with him when he suddenly bolted out of bed and frantically looked around the room.

"Where was Zero?!"

Trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, he listened to the sounds from outside and finally noticed the cheerful shrill laughter that could only belong to little Zero.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he walked downstairs and stopped dead in his traccks as he seemed to have walked in to some sort of…talent show?

Sure enough Zero was sitting in the middle of the coach clapping and cheering while it seemed like everyone in his inner circle were performing tricks using their powers.

Kaname wanted to be mad that they were blowing their cover since Zero hadn't known that they were different, but he had to admit it was a little amusing watching them all so desperately fighting for Zero's attention. He turned to look at Zero and the light in his eyes was more than enough to let all his irritation melt away.

Finally deciding to let his presence known, he uncloaked his aura and said "My, my, what do we have here?"

The night class seemed to freeze with looks as if they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Before sheepishly looking everywhere but meeting Kaname's eyes.

Everyone except for Zero who was oblivious to the situation turned around and upon seeing Kaname raced over to him and jumped into his arms.

Kaname, who now expected this little routine easily scooped him up and help him comfortable as Zero's two legs wrapped around his waist

"Kaname! Kaname! Did you see?! They're so cool! They're all magi-magisi-magicians!" Zero exclaimed after cutely stumbling over the hard word.

At this point Kaname had to stifle a laugh, He suppose Zero believing they were all magicians was more likely than him to believe they were all vampires.

"Oh are they now? So it's magic contest?"

Zero nodded his head excitedly

"So tell me, which one is winning?"

Zero scrunched his face in concentration.

"Well, Busa froze my juice, and Kain juggled fire, and Ruka made shadow puppets dance, and Taku made things burst then disappear, and Rima made fireworks inside, and Shiki gave me more pocky!" Cried Zero happily.

Kaname had to laugh at the last one. Shiki obviously didn't want to scare him by cutting himself and letting him see the blood whip so he bribed him instead.

"So who'se do you like the best?" Adio aka "Busa" asked excitedly not even caring about his new nickname.

"Hmm…they're all so good! I don't know! Kaname, I haven't seen yours yet, are you a magician too?" Asked Zero wide eyes.

Kaname smirked. "You tell me." He said while using his powers to gently lift Zero up and lightly float though the air

"OH MY GOSH KANAME! IM FLYINGGGGGGGG!" screamed Zero joyfully as Kaname moved him gently through the air before bringing him back safely in his arms.

"KANAME WINSSS!" Laughed Zero happily.

All the others clapped politely. And Kaname chuckled again.

"Here's your prize!" Smiled Zero as he innocently pressed his lips to the side of Kaname's cheek.

Kaname blushed darkly before turning away from the adorable look on Zero's face and trying to focus on the Night class.

"Well now that that's over, let's let them get back to bed." He said giving them a stern look that said they better not say otherwise.

"But Kaname, its daytime, why are they still sleepy?"

"Well they stayed up late last night practicing their magic." He said with a wink.

"Ohhhh! I see!" Said Zero nodding furiously.

"Well then how about we get some breakfast before I take you out shopping for new clothes?"

"Yes please!" Smiled Zero happily dreaming of stacks of pancakes covered in syrup.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Cute? I thought Aido did pretty well trying to make it up to our Zero chama :)**_

_**Thank you all so much for the huge response nad to all those who viewed, favoured, and followed! :D You guys are the best! Also, Shout out to all my awesome reviewers!**_

**All responses to my lovely reviews is on the new REVIEWERS PAGE! So go check it out if you're looking for my reply! xoxo :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Taking Care of Zero-chama**

_**Chapter 6 – Zero chama on his way to the Mall**_

* * *

Zero was carried into the kitchen before being gently placed into a chair. Zero smiled at the delightful aroma coming from the breakfast buffet spread out on the table, but then frowned when he realized he could barely reach the top of the table.

Pouting, he climbed down from his chair and scrambled up in Kaname's lap who had seated himself in the chair opposite Zero.

"Zero?" Asked Kaname almost jumping in surprise when he felt the small body wriggling his way on top his lap.

"Can't reach." Pouted Zero in explanation.

Kaname tried but failed to hide the quirk of his lips as it turned up into a smile.

He reached over and pulled the plate of pancakes closer to Zero who started heartily digging in.

"Ne Kaname, don't you like pancakes?" Asked Zero when he noticed Kaname was simply sitting and watching him with an amused expression.

"Hmm, I do enjoy pancakes but I'm in the mood for something else." Kaname explained as his eyes turned red for a millisecond before turning back to brown again. Of course this all happened to quick for Zero to notice so he just continued his questioning.

"Oh? Then what are you in the mood for?" He asked as a bit of syrup dribbled down his chin.

Kaname chuckled and gently wiped the syrup off Zero's face with his index finger before bringing it to his mouth and licking it. Thus earning a little Zero to lightly flush pink.

Kaname meanwhile had no idea why he just did that. He had to keep steadily reminding himself that this adorable person in front of him was the same Kiryu who hated him with a passion. Keeping that in mind, he tried to compose himself and focus on what Zero was asking. Deciding it would be best if he didn't find out about blood or vampires, he figured he should just avoid the question and change the subject.

"On second thought, the pancakes do taste delicious…or at least the syrup does." Kaname said smiling.

Zero pondered this for a minute before stabbing a big piece of pancake with his fork and turning around to face Kaname

"Then I'll give you some of mine! Say ahh Kaname!" He said happily.

Kaname raised his eyebrows in surprise not at all expecting little Zero to try feeding him! The sight was so endearing that Kaname couldn't help but open his mouth for him.

Zero tried to maneuver the piece of food into Kaname's graceful mouth but sneezed at the last second sending the food a little off in direction.

He ended up shoving the syrup-dripping pancake piece straight onto Kaname's cheek!

"Ahhh! Kaname I'm so sorry!" Gasped Zero trying frantically to wipe up the sticky syrup on Kaname's cheek with his sleeve.

Kaname just chuckled. "its fine Zero" _"Now if only it was this easy to get an apology out of the normal Zero" _he mused to himself.

"Come on, finish up. We have to leave soon if we want to get to all the stores on time."

Zero nodded stiffly refusing to meet Kaname's eyes, too embarrassed to try and offer another piece to Kaname the rest of breakfast.

* * *

Once Zero was done Kaname changed him into one of his t-shirts and borrowed a pair of shorts from Aido (since he didn't own any) which evidently were worn like pants on Zero. He asked Seiren to do a quick alteration making them fit his size more snuggly before quickly ushering him out the door towards the limo.

He was trying to be quick because it was still day time, and the last thing he needed was for one of the day class students to run into them.

Kaname knew he could have avoided all the hassle and simply sent out one of the servants to do the shopping, but a secret part of him couldn't help but want to pick out the clothes for Zero himself. Perhaps it was because Kaname had always thought that Zero Kiryu would look good if he were to dress a little more put together. And now that he had a little Zero doll to dress up as he liked; well he couldn't help but be a little excited at the prospect.

Smirking to himself, he had to admit that this Zero would be able to pull off anything and look cute in it. Kaname had already taken a strong liking to seeing him wearing his old clothes, and couldn't help but feel a slight warming in his heart when Zero looked up at him so innocently and unguarded. Almost having the urge to give him a tight hug, Kaname stopped himself just in time when Zero turned to look at him hyperly.

"KANAME KANAME LOOK! A LEEMER! IT'S A LEEMER!" He screamed excitedly, the embarrassment from breakfast long forgotten at the sight of the car.

Kaname laughed softly. "I think you mean 'limo' since a lemur is a type of monkey."

"Ohh, lim-o. Are we going to ride in it?!" Asked Zero un able to contain his excitement.

"Of course." Smiled Kaname opening the door for Zero to get in.

Zero excitedly jumped in and "oohed" and "ahhed" at everything the entire 15 minute ride to the town.

The car pulled up to the large mall and the driver swiftly opened the door for Zero and Kaname to step out visibly relaxed now that all of Zero's antics of the inside of the limo had passed.

Kaname sent an amused glance at the driver, and prided himself that he was at least able to handle an extremely hyper Zero. Or so he thought… until he opened the door to the mall.

Zero gasped in amazement and immediately took off running down the long aisle of stalls and stores, pulling things off the hangers and shelves as went past.

Kaname stared in shock at the place Zero had been standing a second ago, and then at the havoc he had created in a mere few moments. Deciding not to waste any more time gaping, he sighed and he took off chasing after Zero. The only thought running through his mind was: _"Clearly this was going to be more work than I thought."_

* * *

_**And with that our little Zero- chama takes off to wreak havoc in the mall! :P heehee! He's quite the naughty one… any guesses on what kind of trouble you think he's going to get Kaname into? ;)**_

_**I'm so sorry it took so long to update! :[ but thanks so much for the over whelming response of all those who viewed, favoured, and followed! :D love you guys! :D Special shout out to all those who reviewed! You're truly my inspiration to update faster and write more!**_

**All responses to my lovely reviews is on the new REVIEWERS PAGE! So go check it out if you're looking for my reply! xoxo :]**

_**You guys are all awesome! Next week is going to be a really busy week since it's the last week before I move but I promise to try my best to update soon! Xoxo!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Taking care of Zero chama**

_**Chapter 7- Zero chama goes shopping**_

* * *

Kaname immediately took after Zero, but the young silverette had managed to dodge through the crowds of people wheeling his way underneath and between people's arms and legs.

Kaname wished he could use his pureblood speed, but he knew it wouldn't be wise to use any of his abilities when he was in such a crowd. Not only that but the little Zero seemed to be causing quite a mess! Every store he ran past, his little hands grabbed on to clothes or hangers and he flung them off the racks and on to the floor!

Kaname gasped in expiration, who knew Zero was such a handful?! Kaname wasn't exactly sure what had gotten the child to behave so naughtily, but he was starting to lose his patience.

He was about to call Siren to deal with this mess when he remembered she had left to go to England with Yuuki. He refused to call the night class; since there was no way he wanted them to think he couldn't handle Zero on his own.

When he saw Zero run into a little shop selling glass trinkets and porcelain figures he knew enough was enough.

"Zero! Stop running around this instant!"

Zero instantly froze and then turned to look back. In doing so, he wasn't looking where he was going and had bumped into a large life-size glass statue that an employee was just taking out of the display case. The statue fell to the floor and shattered loudly as glass flew everywhere.

Kaname cringed, and his aura flared slightly but he quickly got a hold of himself when he saw Zero's lip trembling and his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Kaname quickly walked forward and kneeled down so he was eye length with Zero.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did the glass land on you?"

Zero shook his head.

"I'm sowy I made you mad Kana."

Zero sniffed before flinging his arms around Kaname and hugging him tightly. He sobbed in his chest and kept repeating the same sentence.

"I'm sowy! I'll be a good boy I promise! I'm Sowwwwwy!" He wailed

Kaname was surprised at the new nickname, but was more surprised that Zero was getting so upset over this, and wondered if it had to do with something that happened in his past.

Kaname knew people were staring but he didn't care. His main concern was calming Zero down and letting him know everything would be fine.

"Don't worry about it Zero. I can easily pay for the broken statue, there's nothing to be upset about."

"So…Kaname's not mad?" Asked Zero shyly thinking it was too good to be true.

"No. Kaname's not mad." Kaname chuckled.

"YAY! I love you Kana!" Zero exclaimed happily before giving him a tight hug and then turning to run off again.

Kaname was too stunned by Zero's proclamation of love to stop him, and by the time he got a hold of himself Zero had already left once more. Eyebrow twitching, Kaname decided that Zero had just said that as a distraction so that Zero could run away again.

"_Yes, that's right; it was just a clever ruse. There's no way he meant it…"_

But even as Kaname told himself that he couldn't help his cheeks turn a light pink and the small butterflies that flew around in his stomach.

"Uhm Sir? How will you be paying for the statue, cash or credit?"

Kaname gave the employee a dark glare for snapping him out of his internal musing and quickly took out his credit card.

* * *

By the time he left the store, Zero was nowhere in sight. That normally wouldn't have worried him since he was confident in his abilities to sniff him out. The only problem was Kaname could detect a very subtle hint of something else mixed in with Zero's scent…blood.

"_It's Zero's blood! There's no doubt. He must have gotten cut when that glass shattered around him after all!"_

Cursing himself for not paying closer attention or noticing it before, Kaname quickly took off towards the scent which led him towards a clothing store.

Kaname looked around and could see little feet hiding behind a clothing rack. Shaking his head in amusement, Kaname was about to walk over there when he spotted another vampire heading in the same direction!

The vampire was an unknown one, and most likely a D since Kaname didn't recognize him from anywhere. It was perfectly normal for a vampire to be shopping at the mall, but the slight hint of red in the vampires eyes told Kaname exactly what that vampire was intending to do.

In a blink of an eye Kaname was directly in front of the vampire. He grabbed the vampires' wrist hard enough to break it and spoke in a calm yet deadly voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The vampire sneered at Kaname obviously not recognizing who he was.

"Or what? Besides I got here first, go find your own snack!"

Kaname's eyes widened slightly. _"How dare this scum try and lay a hand on his Zero! Des he dare to think he would get the privilege of biting Zero's milky skin? I think not!"_

Kaname was way too furious to realize he had just referred to Zero as _'his'_. He was going to teach that vampire a lesson. NO ONE was even going to THINK about hurting Zero when he was around.

Kaname glared dangerously and let his full aura unleashed. The other vampire gasped and took a step back, before apologizing furiously and attempting to bow down on his knees.

He couldn't exactly do a proper bow since Kaname still had a hold of his wrist, but he realized his mistake. Whoever was behind the clothing wrack was clearly the purebloods property and you do NOT mess with that. The D gulped loudly. Not only did he do just that, but he just provoked the pureblood. He would be lucky if he got out of this alive.

"You filthy creature disgust me. Coming all the way here just from the scent of a mere paper cut sized scratch. Are you that powerless against your hunger that you ignore your judgment? I thought you were a D but if you can't control your hunger it seems you might be on your way to an E in which case I will have no problem getting rid of your existence." He said calmly while moving his other hand to close around the vampire's neck.

"P-please! I didn't know! And I'm not falling, I was turned by my master. I'm just here running errands!"

"Oh? And who is your master?" Kaname drawled out boredly

"The Hikaru Clan! I'm telling the truth honest! And I'm so sorry! It won't happen again I promise!" Begged the vampire.

Kaname seemed un impressed but made sure to keep his face expressionless.

"Well the Hikaru clan shouldn't have such an incompetent servant who priorities' their thirst over their duties. I'm sure they won't miss you…"

Just as Kaname was about to use his powers to disintegrate him, he heard a slight giggle from behind the clothing wrack coming from the happy boy completely clueless on what was going on or what was about to happen.

Kaname made a split decision there and then; that he didn't want to spoil Zero's day with the death of a vampire. He knew he could easily make it so that Zero wouldn't find out, but for some reason, just the thought of seeing Zero was much more important than the other vampire's life.

"Go. I'll spare your life this time but if I ever see you again…"

Kaname let his eyes flash a dangerous red to emphasize his point and the D nodded before quickly running out of there.

Taking a deep breath in and exhaling slowly, Kaname tried to let his anger fade away. He knew Zero was very good at picking up on his moods and he didn't want him to think he was mad at him.

Kaname approached the rack wearily and moved the hangers to the side revealing the young boy crouching down with the biggest grin on his face.

"KANA! You found me!" He exclaimed happily.

Just seeing Zero's face smiling so carefree made Kaname's bad mood melt away.

"Of course I did. But why did you run away?"

"Cause, I had to get away from you." Replied Zero.

"Oh." Kaname tried not to let it show how much that statement hurt him but some of his emotions must have shown through since next thing he knew Zero was hugging him tightly again.

"Silly Kana! It's all part of the game!"

"Game?" Kaname asked puzzled.

"YES! Why else would I run away from you?" Zero giggled seeing the baffled expression on Kaname's face. "Ne, Kana, haven't you ever played tag or hide and seek?"

Kaname looked at him curiously. He had heard from Yuuki about some of these human games. Of course he knew nothing about them since when he was a child he was undergoing strict training on succeeding the Kuran name.

"No I can't say I have." Kaname finally replied.

Zero did a little gasp before shaking his head with a mischievous smile.

"Kaname, Kaname, Kaname. There's so much I have to teach you. Don't worry, It just means I'll hafta play wif you all day long till you know all the games!" He said happily.

Kaname smirked amused at Zero's manipulation on getting to play all day.

"That sounds like a plan. But first, let me see your arm. It seems that you had gotten cut when that statue fell."

Kaname gently took hold of Zero's arm and Zero looked at it in surprise to see there was indeed a long scratch that had started to bleed sluggishly.

Zero's eyes went wide when he saw the blood. He immediately remembered the dream he had had the night before. And started trembling in fear.

"Zero?"

"Blood. So much blood. " Zero replied in a trance like voice.

"Zero!"

"Red. So red. It's everywhere!" By now Zero was crying hard.

"ZERO!"

Kaname shook his shoulders gently. But when Zero still didn't respond and started screaming, Kaname did the only thing he could think of that used to get Yuuki to start calm down when they were little; He gave Zero a kiss.

It was a quick but sweet peck on the lips that only lasted a millisecond, but it was enough to snap Zero out of whatever chilling thoughts he was having.

"K-Kaname?" Zero asked shakily.

"I'm right here Zero. And Iook, I'm going to get rid of the blood now okay?"

Zero just nodded and absently mindedly ran his fingers over his lips.

Kaname blushed and focused his attention on Zero's arm, refusing to think about what he just did_. _

"_It didn't mean anything. I just did for him what I used to do for Yuuki. Yes, it was simply to calm him down."_ Kaname told himself.

However, he couldn't help but sneak a glance at Zero. His cheeks were also dusted a light shade of pink, and Kaname smiled slightly. He briefly wondered if he would get the same reaction from a 17 year old Zero, but then dismissed the thought as quickly as it came.

Taking a quick look around the store and seeing that nobody was watching them, Kaname was glad Zero was still distracted and would not notice what he was about to do. He leaned down and slowly licked the sweet tasting blood off his arm before licking the cut. He knew his saliva had healing properties, and sure enough the cut closed up almost instantly. The only problem would be explaining it to Zero.

Luckily for Kaname, Zero came up with an excuse all on his own.

"Ne, Kana, I wanna pretend to be a cat too!" Zero started bouncing up and down, his previous outburst already forgotten about.

"Oh do you now?" Kaname smirked devilishly.

"_After all the running around he put me through, I'm definitely going to enjoy the chance to dress up this little Zero!" _Kaname thought smugly.

"Well then, come with me, I have just the place we can go…"

* * *

Taking Zero's hand so that he did not try to escape again, Kaname led Zero to a costume store.

Zero excitedly looked around at all the colorful costumes.

"Why are we here Kana?"

Kaname just gave him a smirk while walking towards the storekeeper and murmuring to her in low tones. The lady nodded enthusiastically and quickly scurried off to the back room.

"Well you said you wanted to pretend to be a cat right?"

Zero nodded just as the lady returned holding a small orange striped Neko costume

Zero gasped, and while Kaname thought Zero would make a fuss over wearing it, Zero surprised him by grabbing it and starting to strip excitedly.

"Zero! You can't change here. Come." With this Kaname took his hand again and led him to the change rooms where he helped Zero get into his costume.

When Zero was fully dressed, Kaname had to admit, Zero looked… adorable!

He was clad in a soft fluffy orange one piece that had little tiger stripes on it. The outfit was complete with fitted paws covering his hands and feet, a fluffy tail, and most important a hood with two perky Neko ears.

Kaname had to cover his face with one hand to stop from blushing…or chuckling when Zero started prancing around swiping at things with his "paws" and saying "Nyah nyah!"

"Ne kana, does it look good?" Zero asked shifting back from foot to foot. He was suddenly shy when he realized Kaname hadn't said anything yet. _"Maybe he doesn't like it!"_ Thought Zero worriedly.

His worry washed away when Kaname had whipped out his cell phone and took a picture.

"It suits you very well." Kaname said with one of his rare genuine smiles.

Zero beamed and started running around the store "Nyah-ing" at all the other customers who all cooed at his cute antics.

Kaname meanwhile was trying to hide the bubble of laughter. He couldn't wait to show the 17 year old Zero the picture once he turned back.

Suppressing a sigh, Kaname realized he had been thinking about the hunter a lot now. He briefly wondered how it was going with finding the owner of the amulet, but quickly pushed the thought out of his head.

"_I should just enjoy the time I have with Zero now. God knows I won't be able to get Zero in a cat suit when he's back to normal."_

The thought suddenly came in his head about what a 17 year old Zero would look like in Neko ears and a tail, but Kaname quickly pushed the thought away when he started to blush. He sighed to himself; he had been blushing a lot lately. What happened to a pureblood never showing any emotions? Clearly this hyper Zero was rubbing off on him.

Kaname went to the cashier to pay for the costume, but then realized he wasn't hearing anymore "Nyah-ing" from Zero.

Frantically looking around, to Kaname's dismay, Zero was nowhere to be seen. He was gone.

"Not again!" Thought Kaname.

* * *

_**And so another chapter comes to an end :] I tried to make this one longer than usual to make up for the fact that I kept you waiting for so long :( So hopefully you all enjoyed all the fluff cute scenes!**_

_**Like an over protective Kaname, all the hand holding, THE PROCLAMATION OF LOVE or our little Neko-Zero! **_

_**As for the kiss, I'd just like to clear up that no Kaname is NOT a pervert. :P Just like how in some countries it's customary to kiss in greeting, Kaname just grew up with having to kiss a younger Yuuki whenever she was really upset, so he just kind of did it as a natural reaction. **_

_**You can see that right now although he's starting to really care for Zero chama, but right now he does not have romantic feelings for him...that's saved for the older Zero. ;)**_

_**Anyway, enough of my rambles. I just want to give a huge thank you to all those who viewed, favourited, and followed! :] You guys are awesome as always!**_

_**Special shout out to all those who reviewed! Love ya guysss!**_

**Also please check out the brand new REVIEWERS PAGE for direct replies to all your comments starting wayy back from chapter one all the way to now! :D**

_**^ I just think it will be bit easier to keep all the replies in one place instead of taking up space at the bottom of every chapter :]**_

_**As for the next update, I am currently working on trying to update all my stories by tonight because tomorrow I move, and I have no idea how long it's going to be to get the internet set up :[**_

_**But please bear with me and I'll try my best to update soon! Xoxo!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Taking care of Zero-chama**

_**Chapter 8 – Lost and Found**_

* * *

Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt the beginnings of an oncoming headache.

"I did not just lose Zero again! " He groaned in denial.

But sure enough, Zero was nowhere to be found in the little costume shop.

Kaname quickly went from annoyed, to panicked!

"_What if Zero's not just playing some game again, what if he's actually missing?! What if the people who turned him into a defenseless child came back for him?!"_

Kaname tried to tell himself that the only reason he was worried was because he had promised Yuuki to protect Zero with his life…but the truth was in the short amount of time taking care of him, Zero had managed to find a place in Kaname's heart, and he refused to let anything happen to him!

With that thought in mind, Kaname dashed out of the store, trying to track down Zero's scent which was all over the mall with all the running around he had done earlier!

Kaname continued to run around the large mall ignoring the weird looks he received as he did.

He knew he was a pureblood, and purebloods don't _"run."_ In fact, he remembered taking a distinct lesson in pureblood etiquette at a younger age that taught him to do the exact opposite of what he was doing now. He could clearly here the ringing voice of his uptight teacher in his mind:

"_Kaname-sama, a pureblood does not 'run' if they are late for something, everyone else merely waits. And a pureblood must always remain calm and composed, even in the most dire situations. Do you understand? A pureblood does absolutely NOT panic. EVER."_

Smirking to himself, Kaname wondered what said teacher would say if she saw him now; running around in a complete frenzy.

"_But who has time to stay calm when my Zero could be in danger?!"_

Kaname thought in alarm before he finally caught Zero's most recent scent. Breathing a sigh of relief, he quickly strided into the department store and strained his ears trying to use his heightened senses to pick up any sound of distress coming from Zero. Although he couldn't hear anything, the silence did nothing to stop his impending dread for the worst.

He was however a little curious as to why Zero had wandered into home appliances department of all things! Walking past all the washers and dryers, Kaname frantically called out Zero's name, trying not to let his bubbling hysteria sound in his voice.

"Zero? Zero! Where are you?" Kaname realized he was attracting a lot of attention from people in the store, but at this point he couldn't care less and refused to cease his yelling until Zero was safe and sound in his arms once more.

Finally, Zero's scent got strong close to the large laundry hampers.

Figuring Zero was just hiding again, Kaname opened the lid of one of the baskets preparing to give Zero a serious lecture about running off on his own. He did not however, expect to find him curled up in a ball and fast asleep.

Still in his Neko costume, Kaname felt his anger melt away. And he had to admit, he really did resemble a sleeping cat.

"Awwww! Is he yours?!" Asked a voice beside him. Slightly startled (but not showing that he was) Kaname turned to see a sales associate standing behind him; blushing lightly when Kaname turned around to face her.

"Yes. He's mine." Kaname said firmly as he looked affectionately at the snoozing boy.

A few middle aged women who had been shopping about and heard Kaname's frantic yelling also gathered around the laundry basket. They all cooed around and a few snapped pictures of the handsome young man, and adorable young boy dressed as a cat and sleeping in the basket.

Kaname was never fond of pictures, and he had a feeling Zero wasn't either. Not only that, but he felt slightly annoyed that these random people would have the privilege of having a picture of Zero when he was looking so vulnerable and innocent! So He plastered a fake smile on his face and addressed the small crowd that was starting to form around them.

"Well I'm afraid we must be going now."

Not having the heart to wake him up, Kaname gently lifted Zero out of the basket and cradled him against his chest.

He supposed now that he had all of Zero's measurements from the costume fitting, he would have no problem just ordering the rest of Zero's clothes.

"Yes, I believe we've had enough adventure for one day. Let's go home." He said softly to Zero though he knew he couldn't hear him.

"Make sure to take good care of him!" One of the sales associates called after him.

Kaname intended to do exactly that.

This was going to be the last incident! He was not going to take his eyes off Zero again, and he would make sure that no harm ever comes to him!

* * *

…

By the time the limo pulled back up to the school Zero was just starting to wake up from his nap.

He rubbed his eyes cutely, but was still to sleepy to register his surroundings, so Kaname figured it would be easier to carry him back to the moon dorms.

Lifting him out of the limo, he was not expecting to see anybody out, so he was slightly surprised when he saw Yori walking towards him.

"As temporary prefect, I'm supposed to escort you to your dorms." She explained.

Kaname nodded and turned to follow her after he instructed the driver to bring their packages to his room.

"So who's that?" Yori asked making light conversation.

For a second Kaname was unsure as to who she was referring to. Before he stupidly realized he was holding Zero in his arms and he hadn't thought of a cover story for him!

"My nephew." Kaname said evenly, completely confident in his lie.

"Really? I thought Yuuki was your only sister…"

Kaname's steps faltered for a second, He had stupidly blurted out the first thing that came to his mind that would be the most believable, but how could he forget that it would be impossible for Zero to be his nephew if he didn't have any other siblings, after all, Zero certainly wasn't Yuuki's!

"Well he is actually a distant cousin, but he is treated more like my nephew because of his young age and attachment to myself and Yuuki." He said smoothly.

"I see." Yori said.

Kaname cursed himself for not being able to read the girl well enough to tell what she was thinking.

"Does he have a name?"

"Takashi." Kaname replied instantly wondering where he even pulled that name from.

"He's adorable." Yori finally said with a smile, and Kaname relaxed deciding she had finally bought it.

"But I have to admit he reminds me exactly of Zero!"

Kaname froze for a second.

"I think I'll call him 'little Zero'" She said thinking aloud.

Kaname wanted to say something along the lines of how ridiculous that was, but even he had to admit that with his lilac eyes and silver hair, how could anyone not think of him as Zero?

He was just happy that the costume had covered up his tattoo. There would be no way he could explain that!

At this point Zero had awakened a bit more and wanted to know what Kaname was talking about.

"Ne Ne! Kaname what are you talking about?"

Kaname smiled fondly at Zero before tapping lightly on the nose.

"Why you of course my little Neko."

Zero giggled softly before shyly looking at the girl beside him who smiled back at him.

"Well Kaname-sempai, we have arrived at the dorms. I'll see you at class change over. Bye-bye little Zero!" She said with a knowing smile before walking off.

"She's a bit of a weird one..." Kaname thought to himself. But at the same time, he could see exactly why the Chairman had picked her as their replacement. Aside from already knowing their secret and being one of Yuuki's best friends; her calm personality of nothing fazing her would be exactly what they needed to keep the day class girls in line. Especially when they all were going to get their first glimpse of Zero-chama.

Looking back at the small child in his arms, Kaname just knew there would be more screams than usual when they got a look at him.

Chuckling to himself, Kaname stroked Zero's silver hair out of his eyes.

"Oh Zero, they're not going to be able to keep their eyes off you!"

* * *

Un knowest to him, another pair of eyes was already watching the young hunter.

Said figure was dressed in a black cloak and was talking in hushed whispers on the phone

"_Yes. I am keeping an eye on him just as you said. The amulet worked, he is definitely regressed in age and mind. No he is not alone, Kaname Kuran is watching him. Yes, they were wise to realize the enormity of the threat. No matter, it's no secret that Kuran does not care for the hunter, so our plan simply requires a little adjusting. Yes, it's no problem at all. I will continue to observe them from afar until the opportunity arises to continue to the next step in our plan. Very well. I will speak to you soon."_

The Mysterious figure hung up the phone and slipped the sleek black cell phone back in his pocket. He then turned his attention back to the scene in front of him. He scowled as he watched all the attention and coddling the young hunter received.

"_Soon young Zero. Soon I will have my revenge."_

* * *

_**Yaaaay! So the chapter is finally finally up! I know it took a while, and I'm so so so sorry! But now that I'm all moved into my dorm room and have had time to get used to the new hectic school schedule, updates should hopefully be happening a lot faster. :]**_

_**Also, I have to be in the right mood to write this story, so I ended up updating my other stories first…sorry about that :[**_

_**Anyway, I hope this longer-than-usual chappie makes up for it! :]**_

_**As always, a big BIG thank you to all those who viewed, favourited, and followed! :D Special shout out to all you awesome people who reviewed! :D you guys seriously made my day!**_

_**So speaking of, just wanted to let you know of the few changes with the Reviewer's Page. First one being, I don't want you guys to get confused and think I only updated the reviewers page and there's no new chapter (because there ALWAYS is!);P so the Rev. Pg will now always be located BEFORE the latest chapter.  
Second thing, is it has been brought to my attention that you are technically not allowed to have a page that is solely an author's note with no story content. That being said, the reviewers page will now also feature MINI DRABBLES!:D all taking place in the stories universe so that way I'm not breaking any rules, and u all get a little bonus for actually reading the Rev page.:P It is updated now, so go back a couple chapters and enjoyy!**_

_**xoxo!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Taking care of Zero chama**

_**Chapter 9- the white knight  
**_

* * *

After taking his nap, Zero was more than awake, when it was time for class. Kaname didn't think it was the best idea to take Zero into a class full of vampires just yet, even if he was getting accustomed to his inner circle.

Not only that but he also didn't particularly want to deal with the screaming day class fans who would un doubtedly fawn over Zero.

So he had no problem on skipping class to babysit. (Of course the idea of spending the rest of the night playing with little Zero didn't sound too unappealing either.)

So Kaname asked Takuma to watch over the class and report to him if anything happens. Takuma happily agreed, and soon his inner circle gave a mournful goodbye to little Zero, promising that they would all be back soon, and left for class.

This left Kaname alone with Zero. However, Kaname wasn't able to fully enjoy their time together because his mind kept floating elsewhere.

Truth be told, Kaname realized that he couldn't ignore past problems, and things were about to start getting dangerous around here.

Carrying Zero into his study so that he could keep an eye on him, He set Zero on the soft carpeted floor and gave him some toy cars and other various children's toys he had ordered while they were out.

While Zero was happily occupied, Kaname leaned back in his chair and sighed as he stared down at all the paperwork he had in front of him. There a lot of things he needed to sign from the Council, as well as multiple invitations to things he was expected to attend.

However instead of looking at any of that, he instead turned his gaze towards the chess board sitting neatly in the corner of his desk where he last left it.

He sighed and let his slender fingers fiddle with the white knight on the board.

He knew Rido was going to act soon, but the problem was that with this whole mishap with Zero, his white knight was down for the count. He knew Yuuki was safe in England, (she was after all in one of the most heavily guarded place for purebloods in the world) but truth be told, he had been secretly counting on Zero's help to take down Rido.

Kaname paused his musings to take a peek at Zero who was happily rolling a miniature red sport car across the floor.

"_No, the way Zero is now, he will definitely be no help to me."_

Kaname tried to be angry at this, but instead he found his heart swelling with affection for the young silver head.

"_But if that just means he's another person I want to protect. I won't let Rido hurt him no matter what!" _

Feeling a new found determination Kaname turned away from the chess board and decided to abandon his paperwork for another night. He then sat beside Zero (who instantly brightened at the close proximity) and pulled him onto his lap.

"We have the whole place to ourselves, what is it you want to do?"

"Hmmm… anything as long as it's with Kana!" Zero said happily before flinging his arms around him in a tight hug.

Kaname chuckled softly. "Well how about some of those 'human games' you were talking about earlier."

"YES YES YES! WE can play….hide and seek!" Zero exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

After several rounds of hide and seek, Kaname had pretty much gotten the game down to a tee. It was too easy to hear Zero's racing heartbeat, so he knew exactly where he was hiding, but he always humored him and made sure to spend just enough time looking for him.

Which was why when Zero was hiding behind the couch in the main lobby area, Kaname was upstairs pretending to look under his bed.

His phone rang and interrupted his dramatic display of searching under and empty bed, but his expression immediately softened when he saw that it was Yuuki.

"_Kaname!"_ She exclaimed happily.

"Yuuki." Kaname replied warmly."So how do you like your new school?

"_Kaname you were so right! I love it here! And I'm learning how to be the perfect pureblood; I'll definitely make you proud."_

"You already do Yuki." He replied honestly, a smile on his lips. Kaname could almost imagine the light blush on Yuuki's cheeks as she stuttered out a thank you.

"So are you all settled in then? There are no problems?"

Kaname already knew they were no problems since he had asked for Siren to check in with him at the end of everyday with a report.

Sure enough, Yuuki replied cheerfully

"_Oh yes, everything here is wonderful...but…"_

"But you are worried about Zero." Kaname finished for her.

"_A little." _ Yuuki admitted. _"So how is everything going with him? He's not too much of a handful is he? You're being nice to him?"_

Thinking about the incident at the mall, Kaname wanted to laugh at the 'handful' comment. And as for the being nice, well it truly surprised him how quickly Zero had found a place in his heart. But for some reason, he found himself not wanting to share the details with Yuuki. Which was odd, because he normally would share anything with her! But this time…he wanted the special time spent with Zero to remain just between the 2 of them.

"Yes Yuuki. Things are going well." He assured her. He knew Yuuki was disappointed that he was not giving any more details, but as always she accepted his answer and moved on to chat animatedly about her new classes.

Kaname felt slightly guilty he had neglected to think of her recently with all the Zero drama, so he tried to give her every bit of attention and settled down into a chair, prepared to listen to her talk for a couple hours.

The young silver head waiting to be found downstairs slowly started slipping from his mind…

* * *

Meanwhile, another person was speaking into a phone.

"_The stupid fool doesn't realize anything about the prophecy. No, it needed to be done. He was much too close to following through with Kaname's plans. But with the white knight out of the game, well that just opens up a spot to take down the king. Yes. Zero Kiryu must be eliminated."_

* * *

It was during this time that the door to the moon dorm blew open and a mysterious figure clad in a long hooded black robe walked forward.

Zero; childishly thinking it was Kaname decided he wanted to change up the hide and seek game and surprise Kaname.

So he was greatly shocked when he jumped out of his hiding spot yelling

"SUPRISEEE!" and expected to see Kaname, but instead saw the mysterious figure.

Instantly feeling nervous, Zero backed away.

"Y-you…you feel like her…" whispered Zero nervously.

His heart started beating faster and he was about to open his mouth to yell for Kaname when the figure suddenly spoke.

"Hushhhh my child. There's no reason to be afraid. I merely have a message I must deliver to Kaname. You seem like a good boy, would you help me deliver it? I'm sure Kaname would be impressed if you do."

Zero, (eagerly wanting to impress Kaname) nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Good." Whispered the figure before smiling maliciously. "Because the message I need to give him is a warning… and you're going to help me give it to him."

Suddenly the figure whipped out a dagger and without a second to spare, thrust it at Zero!

Zero subconsciously kicked into his hunting skills, and automatically dodged the dagger, but it still managed to cut off a small piece of his hair.

Screaming for Kaname, Zero ran from the living room and stumbled up the stairs in his haste to get to Kaname. He didn't know what was happening but all he could feel was this immense fear building up inside of him. But it wasn't for himself, it was for Kaname!

"_This bad man wants to hurt Kana! I have to protect him!"_

With that thought in his little child mind, Zero changed direction and ran into the first door he saw hoping Kaname wasn't in there. Evidently, he had run back into Kaname's study.

The cloaked man stalked forward menacingly, and Zero trembled and backed up. Till his back was hitting the desk.

"Well it seems that Kaname's coming now, but you've been a big help on getting my message across." He smirked sadistically before throwing another dagger.

Zero screamed again, but this time the man wasn't aiming for Zero, but instead for the chess board.

He then whirled around and disappeared as a cloud of bats took his place and flew out through the open window.

Kaname suddenly burst through the room, panicked and frantically calling out Zero's name as he took in the state off the room:

A bawling, sobbing Zero sitting in the middle of the floor, and a gleaming silver dagger stabbed through the white knight piece on the chess board.

* * *

_**And so the plot thickens! :O I know this one's a little short, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer so I figured it would be better to just post this one and then make the next chapter extra long. ;) ps: Fluff in the next chappie to make up for the lack of it in this one ;)**_

_**Soooo Sorry I've been gone for so long! :( If you've been keeping up with my other stories, then you would know I've had midterm exams, but they're all done now so I'll try my best to update soon! Infact now that all my studying is done, I have so many plot bunnies running around that I may just start some new stories soon ;) So hopefully that will give you something to do while you're waiting for the next chapter of TCOZC! ;)**_

_**Anyway, as always I wanted to give a huuuge thank you to all those who viewed, followed, and favourited! You guys are the BEST! *HUGS!***_

_**Also big shoutout to all those who reviewed! It truly made my day reading all of your lovely comments! Love you all! :D**_

_**Speaking of, the reviewers page has been updated, so go check it out to read my replies to all your lovely reviews! :]**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Taking care of Zero-chama **

_**Chapter 10- Speculations**_

* * *

Kaname didn't waste any time rushing to Zero's side and immediately enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Shhh. It's ok, I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to you, you're safe now."

But even as he spoke the words, he couldn't help the strong pang of guilt swelling in his chest.

"_Didn't I just declare at the mall that I would watch and take care of him?! How on earth did this happen under my watch in my own house?!" _

Feeling angry with himself Kaname unconsciously hugged Zero tighter as he cradled him to his chest.

Zero clutched tightly onto Kaname's shirt as if he was his only lifeline.

As Zero's sobs slowly tapered off into labored breathing and hiccupping Kaname gently pulled away from him so that he could look at him face to face.

"Are you hurt? What happened?"

He asked softly not wanting to scare Zero into hysterics again.

"Th-there was a bad man! H-he said he w-wanted to give you a m-message a-and th-that I was going to h-help him give it!" Zero sniffled loudly.

Kaname clenched his jaw angrily. He had a pretty good idea exactly what the message was suppose to be.

"But are you hurt?"

Kaname pressed, already planning the slow and painful death he was going to give this "mysterious person" who had the audacity to attack in his own home!

Zero nodded silently before seeming to remember something important

"I'm okay, but what about you Kana?! I was so wowwied the bad man would hurt you!"

Zero looked up at Kaname with eyes wide with unshed tears.

Kaname felt his heart surge at this and he immediately pulled Zero back into hug.

"I'm fine. And you're fine. We're both fine."

He wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure more; Zero or himself.

"_How could you let this happen Kaname?!"_ He internally scolded. _"5 minutes with Yuuki and you forget all about the precious boy you're suppose to be guarding with your life?!"_

For the first time Kaname actually felt angry with Yuuki for calling and distracting him!

But he soon shook his head. _"No, it's not Yuuki's fault...it's mine."_

"I-I'm sorry Zero. I should've taken more precautions…I should've protected you more."

"Pwotected?" Zero questioned innocently. "But I'm fine Kana, it's okay."

Zero gently patted Kaname's back and it was only then that Kaname realized how hard he was shaking. Kaname let a small smile grace his lips. He was supposed to be the one comforting Zero, but it seems it went the other way around.

"Come on, why don't we go get you some hot chocolate for being so brave."

Kaname suggested lifting Zero up and carrying him to the kitchen.

"With extra mawshmellows?!"

Zero asked smiling and already forgetting about the fight that had just transpired.

"As you wish." Kaname said smiling.

But his smile was slightly strained. As he carried Zero out of the room, he couldn't help narrow his eyes at the chess board on his desk.

Oh it was very clear exactly what the message was.

* * *

…

The next day Kaname was not taking any chances. He had already doubled the security around the perimeter and informed all the night class to keep an extra tight look out for anything suspicious, and for Zero to always have someone with him and to never be left alone!

But there was still something bothering him.

"_Why is everyone targeting zero? Is it the same people who created the amulet? And if they wanted to kill him then why go through all the trouble to turn him into a kid?"_

Kaname paced back and forth as he pondered. He had always considered himself a mastermind behind any twisted and complicated plan that could take years in the making…but even he had to admit he was stumped!

At first he had thought that whoever was doing this was simply targeting Zero for revenge, but now it seemed like this was all part of some elaborate scheme to target Kaname himself!

"But that doesn't make sense unless….unless there are 2 separate people who are after Zero! One would be the person who made the amulet. This person obviously has a personal vendetta with Zero and whose goal would be revenge, while the other person is obviously using Zero as a distraction to target me!"

Feeling better now that he was finally figuring it out, Kaname stopped his pacing and sat heavily down in the Victorian style-armchair.

"We still don't know who was targeting Zero personally, but I can safely assume the person who is targeting me is obviously Rido. The message on the chest board was clear enough. But why is he so hell bent on taking out Zero along the way? Did he see my through my plans on using Zero before he got turned into a kid? And even if he did, why would he still be threatening to kill him? He's already defenseless in his child form…it's not like Rido has anything to fear…"

And that's when everything clicked, and Kaname gasped in realization.

"That's it! Rido is scared! But…why would he be? He is obviously more powerful than any other pureblood vampire, he knows I couldn't kill him back then as a child, and it will be difficult to kill him now. He managed to be menacing even when he was locked up in a coffin for god sakes! So he's never had any reason to make an attempt on my life until the actual fight. Rido is the type of person to play with their victim, he would never outright start threatening them unless he was actually feeling threatened himself! So that means Rido is scared of…Zero?"

Confused, Kaname turned to look at his sleeping angel who was nestled under a blanket and napping on the couch beside him.

"_But why on earth would Rido be scared of Zero now that he's just a child? There is definitely something I'm missing here!"_

Kaname absolutely HATED to rely on any hunter, but at the moment his best bet was that Yagari had found some sort of info on the amulet.

* * *

...

_Somewhere in a hidden location far away…_

Ichiru blearily opened his eyes. He felt delicate hands running through his hair and realized his head was still pillowed in his beloved's lap.

"Did you have a nice nap my pet?" Asked the unearthly beauty.

"I was dreaming…of when I was a kid…" Ichiru said slowly as he moved to sit up.

"Oh?" the beautiful melodious voice asked softly.

Ichiru didn't realize he was crying until his master leaned forward and slowly licked the tears off his face. Her tongue expertly lapping and capturing every drop of moisture from his cheeks.

"I hate him." Ichiru said venomously, his voice trembling with barely concealed anger.

"I know you do. But you did the right thing turning him back into the body you despise the most. Fret not my pet, soon you will be able to watch him suffer the same way you always did…"

She then leaned in and cupped his face before licking his neck and inhaling deeply, her fangs playfully nipping his skin, not enough to draw blood but just enough to leave a small prick of pain.

Ichiru surrendered himself completely to the touch, and so she leaned in closer so that her slick lips were turned up into a cruel smile as they brushed against his earlobe.

"…and it will be that much more satisfying when you finally kill him." She whispered softly, enjoying the shudder of excitement that ran up her pet's spine.

* * *

_**So I have finally updated! I'm so sorry for being gone for so long! :( I can give you a bunch of reasons, but it's really no excuse. :(**_

_**I guess I've been focusing on my other stories till I got inspired for the next chapter of this one...but I've finally decided on what direction I want this story to go! :)**_

_**But thank you soooo much to all of you who viewed, favoured, and followed! And ESPECIALLY those who reviewed. You're comments are what inspired me to keep me writing :] And speaking of, the Rev Pg (now known as the 'extras pg') has been updated with my replies along with a new drabble :]**_

_**So I hope I can make it up to you by a bunch of updates this weekend, AND some brand new stories I've decided to finally post! :) hope you all enjoy! :D**_

_**Woo! Okay so lots of things going on here. This was sort of like an "informative" chapter so that you can slowly start getting an idea on what's going to be happening. I obviously didn't reveal that much in this, so far it's only a bunch of speculation, but there's a bunch of foreshadowing here so if you're confused on anything just let me know! :)**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**Xoxo!**_


	11. EXTRAS PAGE

**Taking care of Zero chama EXTRAS PAGE!**

_**This is the official Taking care of Zero chama Extra's page! Here you can find drabbles and mini one shots (all focused in this stories universe), character profiles/interviews with the characters, and of course direct replies to all your reviews! :D**_

_**This will be updated along with every new chapter posted, so be sure to check back to read the new drabble or have your questions answered! :)**_

_**It starts from oldest and moves down to most recent, so scroll down to look for the most recent post!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*****THE DRABBLES*****

_So how it works is that they all take place in the stories universe, but from multiple perspectives at random times. (so they are not in sync with the chapters)  
_.

.

.

.

* * *

**Drabble #1- Takuma & Zero-chama**

"Ne Taku, I like you! You're really fun! And not scary at all!" exclaimed Zero happily as he colored in a picture of a bunny.

Takuma just chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that Zero."

"Taku…would…would you be my friend?" Asked Zero shyly, eyes shining with hope.

Takuma couldn't help it, Zero was just too cute, he squeezed him into a tight hug before whispering

"Of course Zero! I'll always be your friend."

Zero smiled and hugged Takuma back. Before pulling away and looking at him seriously

"Pinky promise?"

Takuma nodded trying to keep a straight face.

"Pinky promise." He agreed before ruffling Zero's hair.

* * *

**Drabble #2- Senri & Zero chama**

"Ne ne! Shiki what's your favourite kind of pocky?" Asked Zero as he stared at all the boxes Shiki had bribed him with and tried to decide which one to eat first.

"Hmm...don't know there's alot I like. There's strawberry...chocolate...vanilla...tangerine..."

Shiki shrugged as he kept listing pocky flavors in his less-than-animated tone of voice. Noting Zero wasn't really listening he stopped and asked him what his favourite flavor was.

"That's easy! I like whatever pocky Shiki gives me. Since it's from you, it's my favourite." He said with his innocent smile.

If one had looked closely enough, one would be able to see Shiki's lips turn up in the smallest of smiles, and his cheeks dusted the lightest shade of pink.

* * *

**Drabble #3- Akatsuki & Zero chama The Neko**

Meet Zero-chama The Neko.

The entire night class gathered around Zero chama completely transfixed on the little boy in front of them.

"Do it again!"

Zero smiled as he cleared his throat readying himself for his encore performance.

"Nyah-Nyah!" He meowed out while playfully swiping at things with his paw.

"AWWWWWWWW!"

Kaname stood at the far end of the room leaning against the wall and chuckling to himself. If anything, Zero sure knows how to rupture the attention of a crowd.

"Well Zero it's going to be lunch time soon, what would you like?"

As asked as he stepped forward and walked towards Zero. Zero immediately lifted his arms up wanting to be carried. Kaname compiled with a smile and held Zero against his hip as he walked towards the dining room.

"Kana Kana! Did you know cats like to eat fish and drink milk?"

"Oh and is that what this cat wants to eat too?"

"Yup!" Zero beamed.

Kaname just smiled and put Zero back down as he left to talk to the chef.

Meanwhile Zero wandered back to where the night class had been and was slightly disappointed to see most of them had left. But Zero didn't mind since he saw Akatsuki was still there.

Zero lightly tugged on his shirt.

"Ne ne! Kain, would you be a cat with me?"

Kain looked around awkwardly and scratched his head.

"Uhm Zero, I'm sure Takuma or Rima or Shiki, or even Aidou would love to be cats with you…"

Zero bit his lip and made his eyes start to glisten.

"But they're not here right now…and I'll be lonely if I'm the only cat…" Zero sniffed sadly thinking about how sad it would be to be the only cat in the world.

Zero's lip started to tremble and his eyes started glistening. Kain panicked not wanting Zero to cry

"Hey, don't be sad, look; I'll be a cat too!" He said enthusiastically.

"Really?!" Zero wiped his eyes and beamed back at him.

Kain smiled and lightly ruffled his hair.

"Sure. So what do cats do?"

"Cats go 'Nyah-nyah!' and walk like this!" Zero said excitedly as he demonstrated crawling on his hands and knees.

Kain sighed, but there was no way he could say no to those big cute lilac eyes. He just prayed that Aidou was far away with that camera of his.

It was at that moment that Kaname walked back into the room to inform Zero lunch would be ready soon. But he froze at the sight before him.

Kaname shook his head silently. _"Oh Zero, what do you to us?"_Kaname decided he would never forget the day that Zero got the stotic orange head to crawl around on the ground meowing at random objects.

* * *

**Drabble #4- Ruka & Zero chama**

Zero chama was currently sitting on Rima's lap as he twirled a long piece of her hair between him small fingers.

"Ne Ruka…you're pretty."

Ruka blushed lightly before giving him a sweet smile and patting his hair.

"Thank you Zero-chan."

"Ruka? Is there anyone you want to kiss?"

"W-WHAT?!" Ruka spluttered as a dark blush rose to her cheeks.

"A kiss. Like this! Chu!" Zero demonstrated by kissing the air.

"Yes, I know what a kiss is, but why would you ask if I wanted to kiss anyone?"

"Oh! That's 'cause Busa told me that if you're a pretty girl, it means you have to kiss someone special!"

Ruka frowned to herself.

"_Just what is that Aido doing telling sweet Zero all this nonsense_?" She thought sourly while trying to think of a proper explanation to give little Zero.

"Well you see…" She started

"Oh! And he also told me that if you don't kiss them soon you'll turn into a frog!" Zero said, his innocent eyes wide in fear of that happening to his dear friend.

"INTO A WHAT?!" Snarled Ruka suddenly ready to KILL Aido.

In fact if it wasn't for Zero still sitting on her lap, she would have gone and chased him down and strangle him right then and there!

"Yes! So you have to hurry! I don't want you to be a frog and leave me!" Zero said suddenly tearful as he hugged Ruka tightly.

"Zero, Aido was just kidding. I promise I'm not going anywhere." Ruka said sweetly as she stroked his back.

"YES! Because you're going to kiss you're special person!"

"What no! Zero!" Ruka stuttered, as Zero clearly missed the point she was trying to make.

Kain just happened to be walking by and Zero chama started bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Ne! Ne! Ruka is it Kain? He's special right? He can be a really good cat! And cats are better than frogs! You should kiss him!" Zero said babbling excitedly.

"Shh! Zero I really don't think that's-"

But she didn't get to finish as Zero suddenly called Kain over.

Ruka quickly covered her hand on his mouth, but it was too late since he had started making his way over.

But before he could make it there Ruka quickly leaned down and gave Zero a light peck on the cheek.

"It's okay Zero, you're special enough to…" (At this point she had to grit her teeth and could barely get the words out) "To stop. me. from. turning. into. a frog."

She couldn't believe she had to say that! But the brilliant smile form Zero was well worth her embarrassment.

"Really? I'm glad! Now Ruka can stay Ruka and can still be my friend!" Zero said happily before giving her another quick hug and jumping off the couch to go play.

By this time Kain had made his way over and was smirking at Ruka with a knowing smile.

"So what's this I heard about you needing a kiss?" Ruka just glared at him and abruptly stood up and pushed past him, pulling Zero along with her.

"Zero, I'm going to teach you a really fun game…it's called 'Aido-hunting'." She said with an evil smile.

* * *

**Drabble #5 - Zero-chama craves some Cookies  
**

Zero chama was currently being watched by Aido while Kaname finished up some paperwork for the council.

"Busaaa I want cookies!" Pouted Zero.

"Okay, we'll just ask the chef to make us some."

"Nooo! It's not the same if we don't make it ourselves!" Pouted Zero as he crossed his arms.

"Me? Bake? I don't think so." Said Aido haughtily.

"Pweeeeeezeeeee!" Zero said giving Aido his biggest puppy dog eyes.

The blonde sighed. There was no way he could say no to him.

"Alright fine. How hard could it be?"

Apparently very hard.

They had about 5 batches of failed attempts. One of them had salt instead of sugar, another one was made with full eggs; shells and all. "How was I supposed to know when it said to crack an egg it meant only the inside?!" Aido had whined at the time.

The rest of the batches were much the same.

And so, after 2 hours, the pair found themselves covered in flour and glaring accusingly at the innocent bowl of batter.

"This time I'm sure it'll turn out right!" Aido fumed.

Zero however, had come to the conclusion that he may have chosen the wrong baking buddy.

"Busaaaa, maybe we should stop now and just buy some cookies…"

"No way! Only someone as awesome as me can only be trusted to make something as awesome as cookies! These will taste great I promise!"

"If you're sure…" Zero said skeptically as they both turned their attention back to the oven.

Finally when the little timer dinged, Aido excitedly took the tray out of the oven…only to find them burnt to a crisp!

"Busa...you know you're lots of fun…but I think I'm going to find someone else to bake cookies with…" Zero said softly as he stared at the blackened cookies.

Aido felt defeated. He couldn't believe he was getting bested by some stupid cookies! The fact that Zero probably thought he was lame, and was most likely going to find his cousin to bake with instead of himself; did nothing to improve his mood.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he froze the whole tray in frustration.

Breathing heavily, he turned to apologize to Zero for losing his temper with the dessert when he found the young silverette happily licking one of the frozen cookies!

"I never had anyone make me Cookie-popsicles before! They're so cool! Thanks Busa!" He said excitedly as he licked another of the frozen treats.

Aido felt his heart warm despite the fact that making "popsicles" had been an accident. And he proudly beamed back as he ruffled Zero's soft hair.

"Of course! Anything for you!" Feeling great, Aido stalked out of the kitchen to go find his cousins to brag about how Zero-chama loved his new creation.

Zero meanwhile politely waited for the blonde to leave the room before dropping the frozen cookie and wiping his tongue with his hand.

Hearing a faint chuckle, he turned around to see his favourite brunette leaning casually against the wall.

"KANAME! You're back!" Zero said excitedly as he eagerly ran into his arms.

"Yes, I was wondering what you were up to so I just came down to check on you. But you know, lying isn't very good." He said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The little silverhead blushed and looked down.

"I know…but I didn't want Busa to feel sad…"

Kaname just smiled and patted him on the head.

"I know, I've done the same thing."

"He made you yucky cookies too?" Zero asked in surprise

"Something like that." Kaname said with a laugh. "Anyway, I suppose we'll make this our little secret."

Zero nodded seriously. "Yes! I'm good at keeping secwets!"

"I'm sure you are. Now! Why don't I bake you some real cookies?"

"Kaname you bake?" Zero said excitedly.

"If it's for you then of course." He said with an affectionate smile.

He then gently lifted Zero to sit on the counter and got to work.

30 minutes later Zero waved Kaname goodbye; a warm cookie in each of his hands.

He waited till the brunette disappeared through the hallway before placing the half eaten cookies back on the plate.

Poor Zero didn't have the heart to tell him they weren't much better than Aido's.

_"I'll just make this another secret."_ He decided to himself with a smile as he ran off to find someone to play with.

In the back of his mind, he made a promise to teach Kaname how to properly bake when he was older.

"Someday I'll be the one baking _you_ some cookies." He thought dreamily as he skipped away.

* * *

.

.

.

.

*****THE REPLIES*****

_So I figured it must get kind of annoying having all the replies to my reviews taking up space at the bottom of every chapter :S I would just PM everyone back, but a lot of ppl have disabled their PM's or send me PM messages that are separate from their comment/ review. Also, a lot of my reviews are by guests, or those who don't have an account. That being said, I decided to make this the response page to all my lovely reviews. :D I will update this along with every chapter so check back often to see that I replied or at least mentioned each and every one of you. :)_

_LOVE YOU ALL! Your encouraging comments have truly been my inspiration to keep writing throughout his whole thing and I can't thank you enough! *GIVES GIANT HUG!* :D_

_Btw, The reviews start from oldest and move down to most recent, so if you are looking for the most recent reply to your review it will be at towards the bottom of the page so just scroll down please. :]_

_WARNING: Some replies may contain spoilers depending on what the question was asked._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

TheSatanicNightmare **– LOL! I'm glad you think so! :] Aww thanks! **

**Unfortunately, I don't think I'll always be updating them as frequently as I am now, I just so happen to be stuck at home these past couple days which means lots of time to write new chapters! But I do promise to try my best to update at least once a week! When school starts up again it may be a bit difficult but for now you can definitely count on updates as frequently as possible. :) I try to be fair and update all of them in the same day but it really depends on what I'm in the mood to write about :$**

**Well the Night class are all smitten with our little Zero and will be very protective over him in the future ;)**

**Haha! I know what you mean! I personally don't mind when she's a bitch (whatever it takes to get me some KaZe) but I can see how that can get annoying when all the stories are like that. Anyway, rest assured she won't have time to be bitchy in mine since I've shipped her off to another boarding school!**

**Thank you so much for the lovely review, glad you're enjoying my stories! :]**

* * *

snipits42 **– Aww I'm glad you like it! Sorry if that part seemed familiar, they're so many stories out there it's hard to write something that someone else hadn't written already. But I assure you these are all my original ideas. :] **

**Heehee, I agree, Zero is such a cutie! :P **

**Yess, they should definitely stay friends! ;) And glad you liked that part, I'm thinking about doing a bonus scene with random fluff/drabbles with Zero chama bonding with each person in the night class :)**

**And yea, I was thinking about that too, but then I decided that if Zero still remembered everyone he would be too embarrassed in front of the night class to do half the cute stuff I have planned for him! ;) **

**Basically the only person he remembers is Kaname. **

**Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

_**^Actually to all my lovely readers, just thought to make it clear so there's no confusion, Zero chama knows the night class is different, but he doesn't know they're vampires yet. He also knows his parents are dead, but he doesn't remember how. He remembers the true feelings 17 year old Zero felt about certain things. (And by true feelings, I mean the feelings hiding behind his attitude,) which is why Zero chama sometimes acts insecure. Basically he remembers the feelings but not the memories.**_

* * *

Sapphire Cheetah **– Haha, aww glad you think so too! And thanks so much, I'll try and update soon! :]**

* * *

ben4kevin , BaraKiryuHuntress , ShadowXMoonlight **– LOL aww I know right?! :P So glad you guys are all enjoying the story! :] Thanks for the comments! :]**

* * *

KyouyaxCloud **– LOL! I'm glad you think so! And heehee, I think you may be right, How could he not fall for such a cutie?! ;)**

* * *

bloody child **– haha, isn't he? I'm glad you think so too! :)**

**Well Aido might be a little mean in this chapter, but don't worry he'll make it up to our little Zero-chan. ;)**

**Haha, that's what I'm saying! ;) **

**And thanks! I'm glad you like it :] **

* * *

ben4kevin **– Haha aww I know!**

* * *

TheSatanicNightmare **– Aww, why thank you! :]**

**Yes for sure!**

**LOL, I'll try! **

**Well Even Aido can't resist Zero's cuteness for long ;)**

**OMG! I know what you mean, I just read this one where the bitchiness was ridiculous! It was like on a whole other level, and it didn't even really help the plot at all! :O**

**Haha, that's for sure, if Yuki was there she would definitely be smothering him with Cross!**

**Aww, well your comments always help, glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

* * *

Sapphire Cheetah **– LOL, aww why thank you! And I know, Zero is too cute for his own good!**

**Ha, Aido lucked out and didn't get too harsh a punishment, but it's okay because he came around to Zero's side in this chapter. :]**

* * *

KyouyaxCloud **– Lool, well then I'll try not to keep you waiting with the next chapter and all of Zero's shopping adventures *evil grins***

**And so ture, no one can resist his cuteness for long!**

* * *

bloody child **– Haha, thank you! And I know, he is like a child! But then again I think that's why he can easily get along with Zero when he tries :]**

* * *

reiths13 **– I wish I could adopt him too! But you'll have to ask Kaname for that, and he's very protective over him. ;) LOL! **

**Aww, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so far!**

* * *

snipits42 –**Well he gets nightmares, so as the plot develops he might slowly start remember some of the bad things like getting bitten :[ You'll have to wait to see! ;)**

* * *

BaraKiryuHuntress **– Haha, aww thanks! I'm glad! I was worried I may have been making him a little too OOC :S**

* * *

Taylor**– Aww thank youuu, I promise to try and update soon!**

* * *

fahaar **– well, he remembers his parents are dead, but he doesn't really remember how.**

JustCallMeMoMo **– LOL, glad you think so! :] And aw thank you! I'll try and update soon!**

* * *

_**Thanks to all the other encouraging comments! *Gives big hug!* **_

ben4kevin , JustCallMeMoMo , Tori XD , and all the 'guests/anonymous' posts **– LOL! You guys are too funny, and thank you sooo much for the encouraging and heartfelt reviews! *gives giant hug!***

* * *

BaraKiryuHuntress **– Haha, that's good to hear! :) and lool.. hmm he might ;) you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

* * *

Akane Rosery **- Aww, thank you! :]**

* * *

fahaar **– Awww, glad you feel that way! :]**

* * *

KyouyaxCloud **– LOL! I know right?! ;) Well they might show up, but I wanted more bonding time for Kaname and Zero first. :)**

* * *

ZeamagiriZyenn **– Awww! Thanks so much! :D and aha, I know, he's a cutie! ;P**

* * *

Sapphire Cheetah **– LOL! He couldn't resist Zero's cuteness for long ;) and Thanks!**

* * *

Taylor **– Haha, aww glad you like that part! :P And thank you! :D**

* * *

Rain and Storm **– Hiiii! And LOL I love those types of stories too! I liked them so much I tried to write one myself haha! :P  
I know, the whole Night class is like in love with his cuteness so Aido couldn't resist for long :P  
Heh heh, well once most of the cute fluff is done, the plot is going to pick up and you shall find out! ;)  
Aww, why thank you!**

**Me too! Ugh, Yuki annoys me when she gets in the way of Kaname and Zero! They are suuuch a better couple than her with either of them! . lol! Well she's nice in this one, but don't worry I made her leave schools so she won't be interfering. ;)**

**Aww! Thank you much! :D**

* * *

Tori **– aww thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! I know what you mean, I love de-age fics but since they weren't enough out there I decided to write my own! ;P**

**Well with lovely reviews like yours I'll definitely try my best ! :]**

* * *

i .should. be. sleeping. **– thank you! :]**

* * *

mapaul75 **– Wow, thank you so so much! I'm so glad you like it! :D**

* * *

ArtemisAlive **– I am so so so so so sorry for the late update! Especially after reading your super encouraging comment! :( But I'm so glad you like the story and will try to update sooner next time! :]**

* * *

Samandzero **– Aww, thank you so much! I'm flattered! And I'm sooo sorry for the wait, especially if you were checking back everyday :[ *gives big hug and cookie!* forgive me? :] **

* * *

X-Lunar-Flame-X **– Heehee, hmmm who knows? ;) and YAY FOR FLUFF! :D**

* * *

KxZ fan girl **– Thank you! :]**

* * *

neko1998 **– Aww, I'm so glad it makes you feel that way! And sigh, I know, it would be great if my childhood was like that too, but Thank you :)**

* * *

HeavensDarkestRose **– Thanks! :]**

* * *

KyouyaxCloud **– LOL! Yess! **

**And haha, well you were right about that!**

* * *

blackgato1 **– Haha aww, thank you! :P**

* * *

neko1998 **– Aww, glad you feel that way! :]**

* * *

KxZ fan girl **– I'll try my best! :]**

* * *

ben4kevin **– Lool, I know! I feel the same way! ;P**

* * *

ZeamagiriZyenn **– Aww thank you! I'm glad you like it so much! :) **

**And aha, you might be right about that! ;) We'll just have to wait and see… ;)**

* * *

BaraKiryuHuntress**- Me too! And thank you :)**

reiths13 **– LOL! Can I join you? ;)**

* * *

Aido's little princess **– why thank you! I'm so glad you feel that way and you're enjoying the story so much! :D Aww Thanks for sharing the story! Zero-fans unite! ;P**

* * *

Sapphire Cheetah**- LOL! No he did not. :P and I'll try my best to update soon!**

* * *

ArtemisAlive **– Thank you so much! :]**

* * *

Pookiewoo **–Aww, I'm glad I managed to make you squeal even if you weren't a big Zero fan! …but maybe after this you're one now? ;)**

**LOL! Yes, stay away from evil wasps! :O  
Aww, well I'm glad you can relate. :]**

**Thanks! I'm glad you're still enjoying !**

* * *

fahaar **– LOOL! Well after this, he just may will be broke. :P**

* * *

Rain and Storm **– Haha, aww glad you feel that way. :]**

**And me too! When Zero turns back to normal I can't wait to see the romance start happening! ;)**

* * *

hey. tricia –** Thank youuu! :]**

**I'll try my best to update soon!**

* * *

Ying Vampire **– Glad you're enjoying! And I'll try my best. :]**

* * *

MidnightFunhouse **- LMAOOOOO! **

**Well I thought Zero-chama in your little rant was even cuter than the one in my story! ;P**

**Thanks so much, and I'm so glad you like it! :]**

* * *

XtremeQueen1234 **– I'm glad! And I'll try to update soon :]**

* * *

Tori XD **– Aww, I'm glad you still like it! :] and yes, I'll try my best!**

* * *

ben4kevin **– Aww, I'm glad it did. :]**

* * *

XtremeQueen1234 **– haha! Glad you think so too! :D:D**

* * *

MidnightFunhouse **– Ahhh! Your Zero-chama in your little rants is just as cute as the one in my stories! :] :P too cuteee!**

* * *

fahaar **– LOL! Forward one to me too please!**

Kaname: "No. I'm not sharing! These picture are for me only!" *whips out phone and stares lovingly at picture*

* * *

Demonic Angel 7 **– Thank you! J and LOL! Honestlyyy, it was what first converted me too! :P**

* * *

BaraKiryuHuntress **– Aww, thank you, glad you like it! :] and no worries, I might as well keep all the replies together now :P**

* * *

neko1998 **– Well as you can see from the bonus scene…they all died. I'm sure there were a few nose bleeds too ;) **

**And haha, oh he will probably want to kill someone when he sees that… ;P**

* * *

KxZ fan girl **– I'll try my best!**

* * *

Yoki-chan- **Yay! Glad you like it :] and sorry for the long wait for an update :S**

* * *

LuanRina**- Aww, Thank you sooo much! I'm so happy you like it! :]**

**I'm so sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Mystery Dream **– sorry for the late update :[ but I'll try to be faster next time, since child fanfics are my fave too! :]**

* * *

cynthiacyvon**- Thanks! Glad you're enjoying! :]**

* * *

Emoemo**- LOL! Why thank you! :]**

**And sorry for the wait, I'll try to update faster next time :S**

* * *

KxZ fan girl **– I'll try my best! And aw, I'm glad you think so. :)**

* * *

LuanRina**- LOOOL! Aww, I'm so glad you enjoyed it! :)  
And yesss, the plot is slowly thickening, and you'll find out who wants revenge soon! :O ;)**

* * *

hellwitch**- Haha! I'm so glad you think so! :) And I'll try my best to update soon!**

* * *

ben4kevin**- LOL, you and me both. ;P**

* * *

reiths13**-Yess! And it got more complicated in this chappie! :O**

**Haha, so true, no way would they let anything happen to their Zero-chama!**

**Loool! :P**

* * *

Pookiewoo**- Glad you like the story so far! :)**

**And haha! Omg that's a good one, I'll keep it in mind. ;P**

* * *

ArtemisAlive**- Aww, thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying them. :]**

* * *

ChaoticArisu13**- Me too! :( If only we could go buy one! …or convince Kaname to lend us his… ;)**

* * *

MidnightFunhouse**- OMG LOOOOL! As usual, your rant was too adorable. :P  
And don't hate me too much for bringing mr. mysterious-cloaked-guy back! :S**

* * *

sHirou**- LOOL! I agree! ;) :P**

* * *

neko1998**- haha same here! And ouu good point… ;)**

* * *

Mystery Dream**- but there is a new chappie :S just remember the new one is always the chapter before the reviewers page, so just go back a page and check there. :)**

* * *

Guest**- aww, glad you think so! :) and I'll try my best to update soon!**

* * *

hotxhotguy**- lool, I think so too. :P**

* * *

BaraKiryuHuntress**- haha aww, thank you, and me too! :D**

* * *

musicismylife2131**- Aw, why thank you! I'm so glad you like it. :]**

**Ouu really? please tell me your guesses! :D**

* * *

Gravity's Child**- LOOOL, well I am so glad you think so, and is enjoying the story! :]**

**To answer your question…I would say…eventually. ;)**

* * *

winged ashes**- I'm glad you like the story so far :] And as you wish, the plot has now been moved along. ;)**

**Although I must admit, for this kind of story, the majority of it will be fluffy bits :$**

* * *

igotmoneymoney**- Thank you! :]**

* * *

rabbitgirl16**- thank you! I'm glad you like it! :) And I'll try my best to update soon!**

* * *

RaggedDreams**- haha thank you. :P**

* * *

Ghostmelody**- I'm glad you like it :] I'll try my best to update soon!**

* * *

ben4kevin**- I know right! Kaname and the night class better go kick his ass! :O**

* * *

snipits42**- thank you! Glad you think so! :)**

* * *

MidnightFunhouse**- haha! The fluff is always the cutest part :] I promise there's more fluff to come in the next chapter too!**

**LOL! "ice cweam" too cute! ;P**

* * *

DevilGene**- Thank you! :] glad you liked it!**

* * *

ZeamagiriZyenn**- Oh trust me, he is a bigger threat than anyone has yet to realize… :O**

**Thank youuu! So glad you're enjoying the story! :D**

**And sorry for the long awaited update :S, I'll try to post much sooner next time!**

* * *

Rychan6**- LOL! I agree!**

* * *

frozen. trace-** Well it says in the chapter title that it's not a real chapter… plus there are drabbles in it so it's not like there's no content at all…**

* * *

BlueKaZeBlack**- Thank you so so much! I'm so incredibly flattered you feel that way! :]**

**And I'm really happy you like the story!**

**Haha, I'm not the biggest Yuuki fan either, so I always try to find a way to get her out of there in all my stories :P I mean she just comes between our Kaname and Zero!**

**I love your mindless rant! LOL! **

**Sorry for the late update :S …but I promise to try my best to post sooner next time! :)**

* * *

LuanRina**- OMG I KNOW! **

**And LOOOL! Your little rant absolutely killed me! :P**

**I'm so happy you're so into the story :) , and I'm sorry for such a long wait for the next update :(**

**But I promise I'll try to post sooner next time!**

* * *

Wolf579- **Thank you! Glad you like it. :]**

* * *

RaggedDreams**- Lool, right? I kept giggling every time I thought of it :P**

**Thank you! Glad you like it! :]**

* * *

CandyLover1**- I know! I'm evil! ;P Sorry about the long wait for the update, but I promise the plot is about to get even better…! ;)**

* * *

blueflame922**- Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :] Yes! I'll try my best to update soon!**

* * *

Icy eyed Angel**- Sorry about the long wait! :S but I'll definitely update sooner next time. Glad you're enjoying it! :]**

* * *

Guest**- haha! Glad you're enjoying the story! :] I'll try and update soon!**

* * *

falcone90- **haha! OMG I know! I'm waiting for that too, it's going to be the best part! ;P**

**Yes, theres even more than one bad guy! :O**

* * *

SexyDeathEater**- Thank you! So glad you're liking it! :D**

* * *

Weeping angel**- Thank you so much for taking the time to write out a review, even when you don't have an account. :] I'm so happy you like it! And of course I care about your opinion! I'm flattered you think I'm a good writer, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! :]**

* * *

careyyhap- **aww, thank you! And Lool! LOVE your enthusiasm! :P **

**I'll try to update soon! :)  
**

* * *

BaraKiryuHuntress**-Yeaa, I kind of felt the same way when watching the anime. :S but thank you! :]**

* * *

LuanRina**- LOL! I love your comment and I agree! Bad Kaname! *huffs with you* ;P**

**Aww, thanks! I'm glad you liked that part :]**

**You know I love a good plot twist ;) But do let me know what you think now that you know about the prophesies! **

* * *

Lady-Mademoiselle**- Thank you so much! I'm so happy you're liking the story and enjoying the little fluff moments with Kaname and Zero as their relationship progresses. :)**

* * *

Glompeh**- Thanks! So glad you're liking the story! And I know what you mean, a part of me doesn't want him to go back to normal :P**

* * *

MidnightFunhouse**- hahaha! I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter as much as I enjoyed your comment! ;P**

* * *

Fallen Outcast**- Thank you! So glad you like it! :]**

* * *

Unmei no Kaze**- Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it! Let me know what you think about the whole prophecy thing :]**

* * *

kaen307**- haha I agree! :P Kaname and Zero foreverrrrr! :P**

* * *

cyhap**- sorry about the lack of Zero-chama moments in this chapter :S But I promise there'll be more fluff in the next chapter! ;)**

* * *

Celestriz**- Yes! You're right it was Seiren and thanks for pointing that out to me! My computer has stupid auto correct, and every time I type "Seiren" it automatically changes it to Siren! -.-' It's super frustrating but I'll try and go back to change it. :]**

* * *

rosaikibu**- Very good question! But you see, because Zero was turned back into a five year-old he is technically "human again" at least as far as Kaname knows. But if some "blood troubles" do arise later on, it's going to be a bit of a surprise for them ;)**

* * *

blueflame922**- haha thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying them! :P And I'll definitely have to keep that in mind for one of my next drabbles! ;)**

* * *

ben4kevin, KxZ fan girl, SexyDeathEater, SorecroressGoddess, ChaoticArisu13, bluerose-28, anon0405, emmawalters090, Guest **– Thank you all sooo much for your encouraging comments! :) I'm so glad you're all liking the story and I'll try to update soon!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Taking Care of Zero chama**

_**Chapter 11- Perspectives from the Other sides**_

* * *

Shizuka Hio was in the process of brushing her long silver hair when the silver comb was suddenly plucked from her hand.

"Please, allow me."

She turned her rose-grey eyes to focus on the young man kneeling in front of her.

"As you wish my pet." She purred silkily.

Ichiru smiled brightly as he moved to sit behind her and gently brought the comb up through her long silky strands.

While the silverhead was focused on the task at hand, rose-grey eyes were watching him carefully in the reflection of the mirror.

"_Will he really be able to become the destined hunter and kill me?"_

She let out a soft sigh without even realizing it.

"Shizuka-sama?' He asked curiously.

Catching his eyes in the mirror, she spoke seriously.

"Ichiru. If I were to ever die, I would only accept such a fate if it were from your hands. Do you understand?"

Lilac eyes blinked in shock.

"Shizuka-sama I could never kill you!"

When he only got silence as a response, he gently brought the back of her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss to it.

"Please, don't joke about such things." He whispered softly, his eyes swimming with emotion.

Shizuka snatched her hand out of his hold and folded both hands in her lap, ignoring the look of hurt in his eyes.

When he did nothing more than pick up the comb he dropped and resume his grooming, she let her eyes leave the mirror as a sad smile bore her face.

"_That's what I was afraid of…My little Ichiru, you are not ready to accept the burden that will come upon you once you kill the last remaining Kiryu. The prophecy I read was as clear as day: __A tragedy will befall the Kiryu clan, and all will be massacred but one. The final remaining Kiryu will become the most powerful hunter the world has ever seen; the destined one. It will be their fate to rid the world of all pureblood vampires."_

Shizuka internally sighed. When she had first laid eyes on the young silverette, she hadn't expected things to turn out this way.

In fact the only reason she first spared him was because he reminded her of her past love.

It proved to be a good move since his loyalty was undeniable, but as the years wore on, she started to care for him. Not in the way he had hoped; not in the way she had cared for her past love, but it was a care all the same.

And so after seeing the anger and hatred towards the young silverette carried for his brother, it was only natural that she decided to help him and sought out the _tenebris__volunt_.

The minute Ichiru had it, he excitedly made a plan to use it to kill his brother once and for all. It was truly a simple plan: The minute the jewel touched his skin, he would be dead.

However, then by chance Shizuka learnt of the prophecy.

This changed everything! If Ichiru went along with his original plan, then the minute Zero Kiryu was dead, he would become the destine one and be forced to kill her.

She had no qualms with this, in fact she had already tired of life a while ago and had decided that once the final game on the chess board played out, she would most likely lose her life in the process.

The problem as that her timid pet was not ready for such a heavy responsibility!

But no matter how many times she brought it up, he refused to accept the possibility of ever having to kill her! Unfortunately, there was no way the young silver head would be able to disobey the words of the future.

After all, the fact that she herself unknowingly followed the prophecy by massacring his family couldn't have been a coincidence!

No, it was simply impossible to go against fate. Because to against the prophecy would only bring madness to one's mind.

And despite popular opinion, she would never want that to befall upon Ichiru.

She was already known as the "Madly blooming flower" and she had long ago decided that if the silverhead were to join her, then at least one of them would stay sane.

But at the same time, Shizuka had no intention of letting Ichiru's one wish of having his brother die remain unfulfilled. She just needed more time to convince him that once he did, this was going to be the new path his fate entailed, and that he WILL have to kill her.

And so in deciding to stall, she came up with the perfect solution. What if instead of killing the boy, the amulet did something else? Something that would stall enough time for her to not only explain the prophecy, but for Ichiru to come to terms with it as well? After all, this wasn't exactly something that could be dealt with within a day.

And then it happened; she came up with the perfect plan: Turn Zero into a child. If he was several years younger, it would give her more than enough time to convince Ichiru to kill her when the time came. Not only that, but with the young hunter the age of a child, then he would no doubt be placed under protection, which meant anyone else who knew about the prophecy wouldn't be able to get to him and it would be that much easier to take him out when the time came.

She knew there couldn't have been many people who knew of the prophecy, and at first had just planned on killing everyone who had found out about it. But the problem was she had no way of telling who knew of it and who didn't.

She could only hope that Zero becoming a child would help disguise the boy from onlookers until they were ready to finish the job themselves.

After all, this would all be for nothing if some idiot decided to kill Zero before Ichiru had time to adjust to his fate!

People like her idiot ex-fiancé.

She scoffed just thinking about it! She had hoped she'd seen the last of that power hungry bastard, but she wouldn't be surprised if Rido had somehow gotten wind of the prophecy and was planning to take Zero out before he became a threat.

It was obvious that if Rido did know of the prophecy, then the only reason he wasn't going after Ichiru was because like everyone else; he presumed him dead.

Which was just another reason why Shizuka's plan needed to go along without a hitch.

As far as anyone was concerned, Zero was the last living Kiryu alive, and therefore would eventually turn into _'the destined one.' _The minute he died, everyone would presume that the last Kiryu had died and the prophecy would remain incomplete. What no one knew was that she had the real weapon hidden with her all along…

And so it was just a matter of convincing Ichiru to use the stone of manipulation to do something other than killing his brother. It wasn't hard to convince Ichiru that changing Zero into a child was what he truly wanted. Her little pet was just too easy to manipulate like that.

Smiling to herself; the thought of all those purebloods who would finally get what was coming to them by Ichiru's own hand made her shiver with anticipation.

"_I can just imaging the looks of shock on Rido or Kaname's face when it happens!"_ She thought gleefully as a few giggles escaped her parted lips.

"Shizuka-sama?" Ichiru questioned softly. He had paused in his combing when he heard Shizuka laughing.

"Nothing my little pet. Just thinking about the soon to be future…"

* * *

Mismatched eyes stared un-seeingly into the glass goblet in front of him.

In a fit of sudden ager he hurdled the goblet against the wall, as the glass shattering echoed loudly in the room.

One of his young attendants who had been about to enter the room squeaked out in surprise, but regretted it instantly as mismatched eyes of fury fixed their gaze on her.

"Why the hell are you just standing there?! GET ME SOME MORE WINE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FOOL!"

"Y- Y-Yes R-Rido-sama! Sorry Rido-sama!" The poor attendant bowed so low her nose practically touched the floor.

But she knew better than to make her master any angrier when he was in one of his moods. She turned around and made to scurry out quickly, but froze in fear when she felt a cold hand clamp down on her shoulder.

"Actually, I'd prefer to drink something a little more…fresh."

Cowering against the wall; she didn't even have a chance to scream before he clamped his teeth harshly down into her neck.

He drank greedily, but more out of anger than in thirst. He didn't stop until he bled her dry; before growling and throwing the lifeless body to the floor where it crumbled into dust.

"Useless." He spat out angrily before fixing his gaze back on the dusty chess board sitting on the table in front of him.

Just looking at it made him beyond furious! And he had half a mind to knock the entire board over!

"Just what the hell is that boy planning!? And how on earth did he find out about the prophecy so soon?"

Rido hated to admit it he had been out smarted by his nephew, but if Kaname did indeed know about the prophecy, then 'the destined hunter' would very well be the one thing that could kill him!

"_I always suspected Kaname would be using Zero as his white knight…but the question is if Zero is the 'destined one' then why wait? If Kaname he held this power in his hands why hasn't he set Kiryu on me before? What is he waiting for!? And why on earth would he turn him into a child? How does that fit into his plan? Where are the benefits? Surely the Kiryu would become more vulnerable taking on a younger age, it makes no sense!"_

Rido narrowed his eyes at the white knight piece sitting innocently on the board. In a flash he had used his blood whip to send the chess piece flying through the air and crashing against the wall where it crumbled and broke next to the remains of the glass goblet.

Feeling slightly better that the piece was no longer mocking him, Rido was able to think more clearly.

_Unless…Of course! It all makes sense now! As a teenager, the stubborn hunter must've been harder to manipulate than anticipated. But with the hunter now a weak and helpless child, he would be easier to control! It is stated in the prophecy that the last remaining Kiryu will kill ALL the purebloods, Kaname included. So With the prophecy on Zero's side, it would be difficult to ensure he follows orders when the teen could so easily go against him. But if Kaname could control the child as his personal puppet, then of course he can be sure that Zero will not turn on him and kill him; Making him the last remaining pureblood on this earth!" _

Rido started laughing hysterically as he finally cracked Kaname's plan.

"Well well Kaname. I have to say perhaps you're not the idiot I pegged you to be. Turning him into a child might not have been completely insane after all. You were always good at manipulation…but you forget who it was that invented it!"

Rido broke out into a manic grin as he became one with the shadows that wrapped around him. Soon the only thing remaining in his place was a cloud of black bats.

"You're little plan just may be good enough for me to steal. How wonderful it will be to see your face when I capture your little knight as my own! Soon he will be loyal to only me, and I'll have the pleasure of watching him rip your heart out!"

Maniac laughter could be heard throughout the night as a swarm of bats flew out the window and into the dark night's sky.

* * *

_**And this is when the plot comes into play… ;)**_

_**So I thought it would be a little interesting to see the villains' views on things. But since there was sadly no Zero fluff in this chappie, I made sure to write a new drabble with some located on the EXTRAS pg ;) Also, I promise there will be lots of Zero-chama in the next chappie! :]**_

_**Okay, so this chapter may have been a little confusing, so I'm going to sum it all up for you. **_

_**(**__**NOTE: If I did my job right, and you totally got what was happening then you can skip this.) **_

_**So: There's a prophecy that the last Kiryu alive will become the ultimate hunter. Shizuka knows about this, but hasn't told Ichiru yet. She knows that if Zero dies, that responsibility will immediately fall on Ichiru and he will end up having to kill her.**_

_**Rido also knows about the prophecy, but doesn't know about Shizuka's plans or that Ichiru is alive. Since he thinks Zero is the last Kiryu, he believes Zero is already 'the destined one' and thinks that Kaname turned him into a kid to make him easier to control. At first he wanted to kill Zero before the prophecy could come true, but now he plans on capturing him and using him as a pawn himself.**_

_**He doesn't know that Kaname has no idea about the prophecy or that Zero turning into a child had nothing to do with him.**_

_**Kaname is still clueless and is continuing to babysit a cheeky little Zero. :P**_

_**Makes sense? :)**_


End file.
